Goodnight, Mr Redrum!
by charlottecauchemar
Summary: -EPILOG- Diiringi lantunan requiem sebagai pengganti lagu nina bobo, maka berakhirlah dongeng pengantar tidur abadi ini. Selamat malam, semuanya.. Have a nice dream.. /SasuNaru/ /COMPLETE/
1. Chapter 1

-GOODNIGHT, MR. REDRUM!-

Romance/Tragedy

Rate: T

For Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Story © charlottecauchemar

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. Bit OOC. Yaoi. Er… Character Death?

Chapter 1: Angels and Devils

Summary: Mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu. Dia adalah malaikat yang turun dari surga dan bercahaya, sedangkan dirinya adalah iblis dari dasar neraka yang selalu diselimuti kegelapan. Dosanya… tak termaafkan…

* * *

"To… tolong… jangan bunuh aku… Ambil semua yang kau mau, tapi biarkan aku hidup…" Pria itu mencoba terus menghindar sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka dan terus mengucurkan darah. Dengan terseok, dia berjalan mundur. Tak sengaja menginjak sesosok tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa di lantai. Kidoumaru, bodyguardnya. Atau apa yang kini tersisa dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Tapi pemuda di hadapannya sama sekali tak menggubris rengekannya. Katana di tangannya terus diputarnya dan terlihat semakin berbahaya. Mata onyxnya menatap pria berambut hitam panjang itu tanpa ekspresi.

Pria itu semakin mundur, sampai akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh dinding beton yang membuatnya kehilangan ruang untuk melarikan diri. Matanya menyapu tempat yang awalnya adalah labolatorium miliknya dengan tatapan ngeri. Tubuh-tubuh asistennya bergelimpangan tanpa nyawa. Begitupun hasil risetnya selama bertahun-tahun, sudah menjadi onggokan sampah kertas.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke… hentikan kegilaan ini…"

"Kau tahu, Orochimaru?" Mata onyxnya kini berkilat berbahaya, "Tuhan itu tidak ada…"

Dan dengan satu sabetan cepat, kepala Orochimaru terlepas dari tubuhnya, bahkan sebelum bibir pucatnya sempat berteriak. Namun matanya terbelalak penuh kengerian.

"… kalaupun Tuhan itu ada, dia tidak ada untukku…" lanjut pemuda berambut hitam itu, kemudian berjalan melewati ruangan yang sudah diubahnya menjadi lautan darah tersebut. Tapi, tak ada setetes darah pun yang menyentuh mantel hitam maupun kulit putih pucatnya.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, dia meletakkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dengan gambar tengkorak putih di bagian depan dan tulisan merah '_Snake was dead_' di sisi lainnya. Sebuah seringaian bermain di wajah tampannya.

**~o~**

Gerimis.

Titik air yang jatuh dari langit menyapanya. Tapi dia tidak berusaha untuk berteduh. Dengan langkah santai dilaluinya jalanan Shibuto di malam hari yang ramai dengan segala macam aktivitas di dalamnya.

Oto. Kota yang berkembang paling pesat dari seluruh kota yang ada di negara Hi. Uang berputar dengan cepatnya di kota itu. Tak heran banyak manusia yang mencoba mengadu nasib dengan datang ke Oto. Kebanyakan tanpa tahu kehidupan keras yang telah menanti mereka.

Mungkin, jika 8 tahun yang lalu dia ditanya tantang Oto, pemuda itu akan menjawab 'tempat yang seperti surga'. Tapi tidak sekarang. Oto tak lebih dari sekedar neraka dunia baginya. Tempat yang dingin, bahkan tanpa air hujan yang kini mulai menerpanya tanpa ampun.

Kali ini dia mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak memperdulikan protes yang datang dari orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Baginya, mereka semua sama dengannya. Setan yang berwujud manusia yang hidup di bumi.

Tapi, ada malaikat yang pernah tinggal di neraka ini. Seorang malaikat yang membawa cahaya dalam kehidupannya. Malaikat yang hanya miliknya.

**~oOo~**

_Pemuda itu berlari. Luka tembak yang terus mengucurkan darah dari perutnya rupanya cukup membuat langkahnya gontai. Air hujan terus mengguyurnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa._

ANBU sialan… aku tak menyangka mereka bisa menjebak kami seperti ini. Bahkan aniki sampai tertipu… Memalukan…

_Dia terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya di sebuah gang kecil yang penuh dengan tempat sampah dan kotoran, kakinya tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia ambruk._

_Mungkin ini sudah saatnya dia mati. Sungguh tak elit mati di tempat sampah seperti ini. Tak ada gunanya nama Uchiha yang disandangnya selama ini jika akhir hidupnya tragis begini. Sebuah senyum pahit mengukir wajahnya._

Aku akan mati…

_Dan tepat sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup, dia sosok itu._

_Malaikat…_

~o~

_"Kau sudah bangun?"_

_Hal yang pertama didengarnya ketika membuka mata. Sebuah kamar dengan lampu remang-remang yang berukuran sedang, hanya berisikan sebuah tempat tidur, lemari kayu di sudut ruangan dan meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di atasnya._

_"Hn." Hanya itu jawabannya._

_"Syukurlah kau selamat… kalau aku sampai terlambat menemukanmu, mungkin kau sudah pergi ke sana," lawan bicaranya menjelaskan, telunjuknya menunjuk ke atas._

_Mata onyxnya kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada orang itu. Rambut pirang yang berantakan, bola mata biru yang terlihat lelah namun sorot kebahagiaan tampak di sana, pipi yang dihiasi masing-masing 3 buah garis seperti kumis kucing… makhluk yang sama yang sempat dikiranya malaikat, minus lingkaran halo dan sepasang sayap di punggungnya._

_"Hn," jawabnya singkat. Kali ini, dia mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, hanya untuk mendapati rasa sakit di bagian perutnya._

_"Jangan bangun dulu. Kau baru saja lolos dari malaikat maut, tahu…" Tangan pemuda itu bergerak, mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring._

_"Aku… harus pergi…" Tak dipedulikannya tatapan sebal pemuda pirang itu._

_"Jangan bodoh, Teme… Seorang Uchiha sepertimu harusnya paling tahu keadaan tubuhmu sendiri…"_

_Mata onyxnya bertemu dengan pemuda itu yang sekarang tersenyum lebar._

_"Kau tahu aku?"_

_Pemuda itu mengengguk dengan penuh semangat._

_"Uchiha Sasuke. Mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir di Universitas Oto. Mahasiswa jenius yang bahkan sudah direkrut rumah sakit Universitas Oto sejak tahun keduanya kuliah. Betul kan?" Senyum di bibirnya makin lebar. Dengan sabar ditunggunya jawaban pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya._

_"Kau tahu darimana?"_

_"Hehehe…" Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah, "aku juga kuliah di sana. Satu tahun di bawahmu. Yah… wajar kalau kau nggak tahu… prestasiku biasa-biasa aja sih, kalau nggak dibilang 'menyedihkan'," ujarnya sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya._

_"Hn, Dobe…"_

_"Jangan bilang begitu sama orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu!" Dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal._

_"Kau kan belum memberitahu namamu…"_

_Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum._

_"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."_

**~oOo~**

"Naruto…" Pemuda itu membisikkan namanya. Wajahnya tengadah menatap langit, membiarkan air hujan menyapu wajah tampannya, "delapan tahun sejak aku bertemu denganmu dan tiga tahun sejak aku… kehilanganmu…"

Langit semakin gelap, pertanda malam mulai mencapai pertengahannya. Namun keramaian di jalan Shibuto tidak berkurang sama sekali, justru lautan manusia semakin membuat sesak.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, dia berjalan menembus hujan yang mulai lebat. Tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah tas gitar yag berisikan katana miliknya yang masih menyisakan darah dari target terakhirnya malam itu. Dia tak ambil pusing untuk sekedar membersihkannya. Baginya, setiap tetes darah yang tersisa di katana itu, mengingatkannya betapa berdosanya dia.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sebuah suara disertai tepukan lembut di pundaknya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn," jawabnya ketika dilihatnya pemilik tangan yang telah mengganggu langkahnya itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan bando putih yang menahan poninya menutup mata hijau emeraldnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah payung biru muda yang menghalangi air hujan jatuh menerpanya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aa… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke sama sekali mengindahkan perkataan gadis itu. Sebelum sempat berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, gadis itu sudah menariknya menuju sebuah kafe terdekat, berusaha untuk mencari kehangatan di tengah hujan yang mulai lebat.

"Jadi… kira-kira, sudah hampir tiga tahun ya, kita bertemu terakhir kalinya…" ujarnya ketika mereka sudah mengambil tempat di samping jendela.

"Hn."

Sedikit demi sedikit, senyum di wajah gadis itu menghilang. "Ayolah, Sasuke-kun… sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu, tapi sikapmu malah seperti ini?"

Sasuke mulai jengah menghadapi gadis di depannya itu. "Apa maumu, Haruno?" Nada suaranya sama sekali bukan berupa pertanyaan, lebih menyerupai pernyataan.

Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Terakhir kita bertemu, kau benar-benar seperti tidak punya keinginan untuk hidup."

Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu yang seperti, 'bukan urusanmu'.

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang. "Sasuke-kun… Naruto pasti sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini…"

Tanpa disangka, Sasuke menggebrak meja yang memisahkan mereka berdua. "Jangan bicarakan tentang dia! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Dengan gusar, pemuda itu segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tas gitarnya yang tergeletak di samping kakinya.

"Sasuke…"

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi… Uchiha Sasuke sudah lama mati…"

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe itu, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan sinis pengunjung yang lain.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura ketika mereka berdua berada di luar kafe, "aku kerja di rumah sakit Beito, dua blok dari sini! Datanglah kapan-kapan!"

Tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sakura menatap ke arah di mana pemuda itu menghilang. Ada perasaan sedih yang mencekam hatinya melihat orang yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat terlihat begitu… kosong? Mati? Padahal, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mata onyxnya sungguh memancarkan aura kehidupan yang sangat indah.

"Kau pergi terlalu cepat, Naruto… lihat, semua orang kehilanganmu…" ucapnya parau. Air mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

**~o~**

Sasuke membuka pintu kayu jati itu dengan sedikit kasar, sampai membuat suara berdebam yang menandakan pintu itu dengan sukses mencium dinding kusam di belakangnya.

"Hei." Sebuah suara protes terdengar dari dalam ruangan. "Kalau sampai pintu itu rusak _lagi,_" dia memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir, "aku terpaksa harus memotong honormu untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Dia memandang pemilik suara tadi dengan tatapan sengit. Pertemuan yang tidak disangkanya dengan Sakura tadi membuat emosinya sedikit kacau.

"Hn."

Diayunkan langkahnya menuju sebuah meja yang terletak paling jauh dari pintu masuk tadi, sekaligus tempat paling jauh dari pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Ruangan itu adalah sebuah kafe yang terletak di bagian terdalam dari Shibuto. Tempat yang sungguh jarang disesaki pelanggan, karena pelanggan yang datang ke situ bukanlah orang-orang yang mencari kehangatan dengan secangkir kopi. Melainkan orang-orang dengan… keperluan yang lebih kompleks,

Kafe bernama 'Mirai' itu berbentuk persegi yang memanjang ke bagian dalamnya. Di satu sisi terdapat empat buah meja yang menempel ke dinding dengan masing-masing di kelilingi dua buah kursi panjang yang juga menempel ke dinding. Di satu sisinya ada sebuah _counter_ yang dikelilingi dari kursi-kursi tunggal. Tidak ada kesan hangat sama sekali.

Dan di salah satu kursi itulah duduk seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan wajah 'cantik'nya.

Sasuke mengindahkan pemuda itu yang masih terus menyuarakan pendapatnya. Dia mengambil kursi yang memunggungi pemuda itu dan mengeluarkan katananya dari tas gitar yang dibawa sedari tadi. Kemudian dengan selembar lap yang bisa ditemukannya di bawah meja, dia mengelap bekas darah di katana itu. Bekas darah Orochimaru, mantan dosennya dulu.

"Kalau ada pelanggan yang melihatmu sekarang, bisa-bisa mereka ketakutan dan langsung pergi…"

Sebuah suara yang cukup berat membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah yang muncul dari pintu di balik _counter_ sambil memegang dua buah cangkir yang terlihat mengepul. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah tempat ini pernah didatangi oleh orang-orang normal, Ichibi…" desisnya.

"Oh… ayolah Sasuke…" potong pemuda berambut panjang yang membuat Sasuke kembali menarik napas panjang, "kita hanya bertiga saat ini, apa salahnya memanggil kami dengan nama asli? Atau jangan-jangan… kau lupa pada nama aslimu sendiri?" Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

Sasuke melempar tatapan kesal kepadanya, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, Haku…" Pemuda berambut merah berusaha menengahi ketika merasakan hawa membunuh, "berhenti menggodanya."

Haku tertawa mengejek.

"Dia hanya bosan karena Zabuza belum selesai mengerjakan tugasnya…"

"Rindu pada pengasuhmu, gadis kecil?" Sasuke seperti menemukan cara untuk membalas ejekan pemuda cantik itu.

Haku hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian bangkit dan hilang di balik pintu di belakang _counter_.

"Harusnya kau jangan sampai membiarkan bocah itu mempermainkan emosimu." Pemuda berambut merah itu menyodorkan salah satu cangkir yang dibawanya tadi. "_Black Coffee_."

"_Thanks_," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi… Haku ada benarnya juga…" lanjutnya setelah menyeruput sedikit kopinya, "kau bisa memanggil kami dengan nama ketika tidak ada orang lain, bukan?"

"Ichibi… sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau membicarakan hal seperti ini lagi…"

"_It's_ Gaara…" selanya, "ayolah, Sasuke… tak ada ruginya memakai nama dari masa lalumu…"

"OK… Gaara…" Sasuke menjawab dengan malas-malasan. "Aku sedang tidak ada keinginan untuk bertengkar denganmu."

Gaara hanya menyeringai kecil kemudian membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan aktivitas yang tadi sedang dikerjakannya.

**~oOo~**

_"Mmphh… Sasu…" Naruto berusaha mendorong pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu yang sepertinya ingin melumat habis bibirnya. Tapi tangan pemuda itu melingkar erat di pinggangnya, memaksanya untuk tetap di tempat dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka._

_"Sa… suke…" erangnya di tengah-tengah ciuman._

_"Apa?" Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, memandang Naruto yang masih terengah-engah. Nada suaranya sedikit terdengar kesal._

_"Um…" Kepala Naruto tertunduk dan wajahnya terlihat memerah. "Bisa kembali ke tujuan kita semula? Kau ingat… besok aku ada ujian…"_

_"Ah…" Sasuke sepertinya teringat alasannya kenapa hari itu dia berada di apartemen Naruto._

_Sasuke mengambil catatan-catatan Naruto, kemudian menjelaskan beberapa bagian yang tidak dimengerti pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tapi, baru lewat beberapa menit, konsentrasi Sasuke sudah terpecah karena mata biru Naruto yang terus menelitinya._

_"Naruto…" katanya dengan suara rendah._

_"Huh?" Naruto sepertinya baru sadar kalau dia ketahuan memandangi kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya bingung._

_Sasuke menarik napas panjang kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Kau memikirkan apa? Sepertinya sama sekali nggak mendengarkan penjelasanku…"_

_Naruto terdiam sebentar, kelihatannya sedang berpikir._

_"Aku… cuma heran saja. Kita baru dua bulan bertemu, tapi… lihat sekarang, lagakmu seperti orang yang sudah mengenalku bertahun-tahun…"_

_Sasuke tertawa kecil, tawa renyah yang sungguh jarang muncul dari bibirnya. Tangan pucatnya membelai kepala Naruto._

_"Entahlah…" jawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Mungkin… hadiah dari Tuhan karena kau sudah berhasil mengembalikan hidupku?"_

_Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Bahkan Sakura sampai tidak percaya waktu aku bilang padanya… dia hampir pingsan di tempat…" Dia tertawa._

_Lalu keduanya terdiam. Sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin menghancurkan kesunyian yang nyaman itu._

_"Lukamu… sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Tangan berkulit tan milik Naruto menyentuh tempat di mana dia mengangkat peluru yang bersarang di tubuh Sasuke dua bulan yang lalu._

_"Hei… kau calon dokter yang hebat, tahu… Berkat kemampuanmu itu, sekarang aku masih ada di sini, kan?"_

_"Terpaksa, tahu…" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya._

_Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto cepat. "Terimakasih."_

_"Lalu…" kata Naruto, "sekarang kau mau memberitahuku darimana kau mendapatkan luka itu?"_

_Air muka Sasuke langsung berubah muram._

_"Yah… kalau kau memang belum bisa percaya padaku sih…"_

_"Baiklah…" Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Dengan nada suara Naruto yang seperti itu, dia sudah tahu bahwa pemuda pirang itu sedang merajuk._

_Dan betul saja, sebuah cengiran muncul di wajahnya._

_"Aku mendengarkan…"_

**~oOo~**

"Bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan orang dari masa lalumu?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang mata _sea green_ pemuda di hadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya akhirnya.

Gaara mendengus. "Dosen yang sudah menjadikanmu sebagai asisten dan mahasiswa kesayangannya, ternyata harus mengakhiri nyawanya di tangan orang kepercayaannya itu. Tragis." Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berlagak suci. Kau sendiri yang membuatku menerima tugas ini," desisnya.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tahu sendiri, kita hidup dari menghabisi nyawa orang lain. Dan aku hanya menerima tugas dan memberinya pada orang yang kuanggap tepat," jelasnya. "Dan lagi, banyak orang yang tidak menyukai Orochimaru karena risetnya itu."

"Kau memang iblis…"

"Bukannya sama denganmu?" Gaara tertawa. Tawa yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Kau hanya ingin mengujiku…" Sasuke bangkit setelah memasukkan katananya lagi. Dia berjalan menuju pintu di belakang _counter_.

"Ah… istirahatkan dirimu. Aku punya tugas 'kecil' untukmu besok."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Malam, Ichibi," ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Selamat malam… Redrum…"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Edited. Semarang, 110619.

.charlottecauchemar.


	2. Chapter 2

-GOODNIGHT, MR. REDRUM!-

For Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Story © charlottecauchemar

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. Bit OOC. Yaoi. Character Death. Alur maju mundur yang bisa bikin sakit kepala.

Chapter 2: Marriage of Death

Summary: Pernikahan mereka hanya akan membawa malapetaka, bahkan kematian untuk salah satunya. Atau bahkan.. keduanya?

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membolak-balik buku di tangannya tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya. Berkali-kali ditariknya nafas panjang sambil melirik jam dinding di ruang keluarga itu. Pukul 1 malam dan suaminya belum pulang, bahkan sekedar memberi kabar.

Samar-samar didengarnya suara mesin mobil. Gadis itu bangkit dan mengintip melalui celah gorden jendela. Begitu melihat sedan hitam yang amat dikenalnya, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum lega.

Dengan segera, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menunggu suaminya masuk.

"_Tadaima_..." suara berat seorang pria mengiringi derit pintu yang dibuka perlahan.

"_Okaeri_..." jawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian menghampiri suaminya yang membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Diambilnya tas kerja hitam yang ditenteng pemuda itu dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Pemuda itu langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa kulit berwarna putih.

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali... Sai..." Sakura muncul lagi sambil membawa secangkir teh yang terlihat mengepul.

"Terimakasih..." jawabnya ketika menerima cangkir itu dan menyesapnya sedikit.

Sakura memperhatikan pemuda yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu. Dia tak pernah menyangka, orang menyebalkan yang terkadang suka bicara kelewat jujur itu bisa menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin mencari pelampiasan untuk melupakan patah hatinya karena ternyata orang yang disukainya sejak dulu sudah menjadi kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi sekarang… dia tahu, kebahagiaannya adalah bersama pemuda ini.

"Sepertinya... besok aku tidak bisa pulang lagi..." Suara pemuda itu menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sakura sedikit terlonjak. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Sai pulang lewat tengah malam. Bahkan terkadang, tidak pulang sama sekali.

Sai meletakkan cangkirnya di meja kaca. "Kasus kali ini benar-benar bikin kami kelabakan..."

"Pembunuhan berantai itu lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Jawaban Sai adalah sebuah desahan panjang. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memijit keningnya. "Dibilang pembunuhan berantai juga bukan sih…"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya.

"Cara pembunuhan, motif, maupun target sama sekali tidak ada yang berhubungan. Hanya satu hal yang membuat kami memutuskan bahwa pelakunya adalah orang yang sama. Kartu hitam bergambar tengkorak yang selalu ditinggalkan di TKP," jelasnya. "Lagipula, pembunuh macam apa yang bisa menembak dari jarak 200 m tanpa meleset, membuat bahan peledak dengan kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan sebuah gedung perlemen, atau pun menyelinap masuk ke rumah seorang gubernur seperti seekor tikus?" ujarnya frustasi.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang pemuda itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sai. "Kau... harus berhati-hati, ya?"

Sai tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. "Sakura... aku ini seorang polisi. Pekerjaan menantang maut seperti ini, sudah biasa kan? Orang seperti Redrum ini tidak bisa kita biarkan berkeliaran lebih lama di muka bumi."

"Redrum?" tanya Sakura, mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_Code_ _name_-nya. Selain itu, kami berasumsi dia adalah bagian dari Hebi, organisasi kejahatan terbesar saat ini. Hanya itu yang berhasil kami kumpulkan."

"Orang bernama Redrum itu… berbahaya, ya?"

Sai tertawa kecil. "Kami lebih memilih menyebutnya sebagai iblis daripada manusia."

Sakura ber-oh panjang.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyambut keheranan istrinya dengan senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. Bersyukur, karena akhirnya wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu bisa mencintainya seperti dia mencintai wanita itu sepenuh hati.

Tiba-tiba, telepon genggam Sai yang berada di saku jasnya bergetar. Dengan setengah hati, diambilnya telepon genggam itu.

_Shit, _rutuknya, _tidak bisakah aku istirahat sebentar saja?_

"Ya, Shikamaru. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit kesal. Pemuda itu tahu, bahwa jika rekan sesama polisinya yang menelepon, berarti tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai baginya.

"Jangan bersuara seperti itu, Sai. Ino yang ngambek sudah cukup menyusahkan untukku," jawabnya dengan malas-malasan.

Sai menarik napas panjang, mata onyxnya bertumbukan dengan mata _sea green _Sakura yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Jadi.. ada apa?" ulangnya.

"Korban baru Redrum ditemukan. Sannin Orochimaru dan para asistennya di laboratoriumnya." Nada bicara Shikamaru berubah serius. Walaupun Shikamaru adalah seorang pemalas, namun jika sudah menyangkut urusan pekerjaan, dia bisa berubah 180 derajat. "Ah… sedikit saran, sebaiknya kau pakai sepatu boot. Redrum sepertinya berniat membuat tempat ini menjadi lautan darah."

Sai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dan ada kabar gembira untukmu, kali ini ada Redrum sedikit teledor. Ada seorang saksi yang melihatnya keluar dari laboratorium tadi malam. Kau mau tahu apa yang dikatakannya?" Sai bisa mendengar suara Shikamaru berubah geli. "Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat. Mengingatkanmu pada seseorang, eh?"

"Sialan kau…" ujarnya sebelum mematikan telepon genggamnya. Apa maunya Shikamaru mengaitkan dirinya dengan Redrum?

"Tadi Shikamaru, ya? Panggilan tugas lagi?" Suara Sakura terdengar sedikit jengkel.

"Korban baru, Sannin Orochimaru. Mantan dosenmu, kan?" Sai bangkit dari sofa dan mencari sepatu bootnya di rak sepatu.

"Orochimaru-Sensei?" Sakura berusaha terdengar tidak terlalu kaget. "Aku tidak heran, orang itu memang banyak musuhnya. Dia menganggap tubuh manusia hanya sebagai bahan percobaan untuknya."

"Tidak sedih sama sekali?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mengikuti suaminya yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Shikamaru memberitahu satu hal menarik padaku. Kau tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri Redrum? Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat. Kau harus hati-hati berdekatan denganku, Sakura," katanya sambil terkekeh.

Dengan itu, Sai memberikan kecupan kecil di kening Sakura dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Tapi ada satu hal yang terlewatkan oleh Sai. Mata Sakura yang mendadak melebar dan raut wajahnya berubah ngeri.

"Sasuke...?" bisiknya.

**~oOo~**

_Sasuke memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya. Jemari pucatnya memainkan helai rambut pirangnya dan sesekali menciumi kening pemuda di dalam pelukannya itu. Pipinya yang kecokelatan masih terlihat memerah akibat 'aktifitas malam' yang baru saja mereka lakukan._

_Seulas senyum tipis mewarnai wajahnya. Sudah lima tahun sejak dia mengenal Naruto. Dan akhirnya, dua tahun yang lalu, mereka tinggal di bawah satu atap. Sejak lulus kuliah, dia mulai bekerja di Rumah Sakit Universitas Oto, sampai saat ini. Sedangkan Naruto, kini dia bekerja sebagai dokter di Oto High School._

_Awalnya, Sasuke mengira ketika Naruto tahu kehidupannya yang lain di luar kampus, pemuda ceria itu akan meninggalkannya. Karena itu dia selalu diam tentang penyebab lukanya yang menyebabkannya sekarat. Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Naruto selalu menemaninya di saat seperti apa pun._

_Keluarga Uchiha. Semua orang yang mengenal nama itu pasti akan menghubungkannya dengan Akatsuki, kelompok besar yang terdiri dari orang-orang yang mengendalikan hampir sebagian besar perekonomian di Oto. Tapi, yang tidak mereka tahu adalah, Akatsuki memiliki satu wajah lagi._

_Di dunia hitam, Akatsuki adalah pusat dari perdagangan barang-barang ilegal, bahkan terkadang pekerjaan kotor lainnya. Bukan hanya sebatas Oto, wilayah mereka hampir mencakup seluruh Negara Hi. Dan yang menjadi pemimpin dari organisasi itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak semata wayang dari Uchiha Sasuke._

_Waktu Naruto menemukannya sekarat lima tahun yang lalu, dia baru saja ditugaskan mengawal kiriman mariyuana dari Kiri. Sayangnya, rencana itu bocor ke pihak ANBU, satuan polisi khusus yang dibentuk untuk menangani kejahatan tingkat tinggi seperti ini. Begitu sampai di pelabuhan, mereka disambut oleh hujan timah panas dari ANBU. Baku tembak pun tak bisa dihindari. Selanjutnya... sepertinya sudah tidak perlu diceritakan lagi._

_Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto. Dipandanginya wajah pemuda itu. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat bahagia dengan kehadirannya. Dia akan memberikan segalanya untuk membuat senyum Naruto terkembang selamanya. 5 tahun bersama Naruto rasanya lebih berharga dari seluruh waktu yang pernah dilewatkannya._

_Dan dia tahu satu hal yang bisa membuat Naruto menjadi orang paling bahagia di muka bumi._

_Pernikahan._

Uchiha Naruto tidak terdengar buruk… _pikirnya._

_Untuk terakhir kalinya malam itu, Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto._

"Goodnight, Angel.."_Dan kemudian menyusul Naruto ke dunia mimpi._

**~oOo~**

Sasuke mengawasi vila di atas gunung itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Sebuah pistol kaliber 9 mm tersimpan dengan rapi di balik mantel hitam anti peluru yang dipakainya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, sepertinya sedang berpikir keras.

Vila itu terlalu sepi. Jika memang di dalam sana ada Kakek Tua Sarutobi, pemilik saham terbesar dari Hokage Corp., yang jelas-jelas merupakan targetnya kali ini, seharusnya paling tidak ada selusin penjaga di pintu depan. Tapi yang ditangkap mata onyx Sasuke sedari tadi dia mengamati tempat itu, hanya ada beberapa orang pelayan termasuk dua pemuda berambut hitam yang sepertinya adalah polisi.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bukan urusannya, siapa yang ada di vila itu. Lebih baik menjalankan tugas 'kecil'-nya dan segera kembali ke 'Mirai'.

Dengan gesit, Sasuke berhasil melompati pagar yang memisahkannya dengan vila itu. Begitu masuk, dia langsung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. _Perfect, _seperti dugaannya, tidak ada penjagaan sama sekali. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju bagian belakang vila sambil berjalan di antara bayang-bayang. Dia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari di mana Kakek Tua itu berada. _Blue print _vila itu sudah tercetak dengan baik di otaknya.

Begitu sampai di jendela yang ditujunya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau khusus dari sakunya. Dengan mudahnya, Sasuke memotong sedikit kaca jendela sehingga memungkinkan jarinya meraih kunci untuk membuka jendela.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara gaduh, Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam vila yang terhitung mewah itu. Dan sekali lagi untuk keberuntungannya, dia tidak berpasasan dengan siapa pun.

Sebuah pintu kayu jati bergagang kuningan langsung menyita perhatiannya. Dengan sekali lihat, dia tahu bahwa targetnya ada di balik pintu itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu. Sebuah ruangan kerja yang penuh dengan rak-rak tinggilah yang menyambutnya. Dan di ujung ruangan, tepat di belakang meja besar dengan tumpukan dokumen di atasnya, duduk dengan santai seorang pria tua yang sudah termakan usia. Tangannya bersidekap di atas meja, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Sasuke. Dia tersenyum, seakan sudah menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-san.."

Melihat ketenangan pria itu, bahkan sampai mengetahui nama aslinya, bukan _code name _yang digunakannya selama ini, otaknya mengambil satu kesimpulan.

"Anda yang mengirim perintah kepada saya untuk membunuh Anda, Sarutobi-san?"

Pria itu mengangguk, masih tetap tersenyum. "Tidak salah aku memilihmu."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pria itu dan berhenti tepat di depan meja. "Kau bermain-main dengan kematian, Orang Tua. Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Sarutobi menghela napas panjang. "Hidupku membosankan. Hanya itu."

Kemarahan tiba-tiba saja menguasai pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja putih Sarutobi. "Jaga bicaramu! Memangnya semudah itu membuang hidupmu? Kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang rela menukar kehidupannya denganmu? Jawab, brengsek!" Mata Sasuke berubah merah. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan kemarahan seperti itu. Orang tua di hadapannya itu sudah gila.

Pria itu tidak merubah raut wajahnya. "Begitu?" katanya tenang. "Kalau mereka mau, silahkan. Aku tidak perlu kehidupan yang seperti ini."

Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya, membuat Sarutobi kembali jatuh terduduk. Dia kemudian berbalik, berjalan kembali menuju pintu tempatnya masuk tadi.

Kali ini, kepanikan mulai muncul di wajah pria tua itu. "Mau ke mana kau, Uchiha?" Dia bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan memutari meja.

"Aku tidak punya minat untuk membunuh seseorang yang berniat mati. Sebaiknya kau lakukan saja sendiri."

"Kalau aku tidak mati olehmu, maka aku tinggal menunggu cucuku sendiri yang menghabisiku." Suaranya terdengar lirih. "Konohamaru begitu ingin mengambil alih perusahaanku. Selama aku masih hidup, dia tidak akan mendapatkannya. Karena itu, lebih baik aku mati kalau memang itu yang diharapkannya. Jangan sampai dia mengotori tangannya dengan darahku. Aku… hanya ingin dia bahagia."

Sasuke mendengar kesungguhan dalam suaranya. Tapi dia mengindahkannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! _I beg you!"_

Sasuke mendesah panjang, berbalik untuk mendapati Sarutobi berlutut, kepalanya sampai menyentuh lantai.

Dia memejamkan matanya, kepalan tangannya terlihat memutih. Kemudian, Sasuke mengambil pistol yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya dan menodongkannya tepat ke kepala orang tua itu.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir, Orang Tua." Dia menarik pemicunya. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang aku?"

Pria itu perlahan bangkit, berjalan kembali menuju kursinya. Pistol Sasuke mengikuti setiap gerakannya. "Aku punya orang-orang terbaik untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentangmu. _Semuanya_."

Pada kata 'semuanya', Sasuke yakin benar pria itu tidak berbohong.

"Ah.. sebagai tanda terima kasih, ada hadiah kecil untukmu beberapa hari lagi," ucapnya, senyumnya kembali merekah. "Tuhan memberkatimu_._"

Dengan satu gerakan, Sasuke menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Dalam sepersekian detik, peluru itu menembus kepala Sarutobi tepat di keningnya. Warna merah darah membasahi kemeja putihnya. Kepalanya tersungkur di atas meja tanpa kehilangan senyumnya.

"Tuhan itu tidak ada.." Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna hitam dengan gambar tengkorak di satu sisi dan tulisan _'Old Man was Dead' _berwarna merah di sisi lain.

"Angkat tangan!" Sebuah suara mengganggu ritual yang biasa dilakukannya itu. Melirik kepada pistol di tangan kanannya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia tidak memasang peredam suara.

Tanpa berbalik, Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Bukan untuk menyerah begitu saja, hanya ingin menguji sejauh mana kemampuan orang yang berani mengganggunya ini.

"Letakkan pistolmu di lantai dan berbaliklah!"

Perlahan, Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menaruh pistolnya di lantai. Tanpa diketahui orang itu –siapa pun dia-, Sasuke mengambil sebilah pisau kecil yang tadi digunakannya untuk memotong kaca.

Ketika berbalik –dengan tangan masih di atas kepala-, Sasuke akhirnya melihat pemilik suara itu. Seorang pemuda seusianya dengan mata dan rambut yang sehitam langit malam. Sasuke memberikan seriangaian khasnya yang membuat orang itu bergidik.

"Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk menantangku, tahu."

Tanpa disangka, Sasuke melemparkan pisau itu, persis mengenai tangan si pemuda yang memegang pistol, membuat pistolnya terlempar ke sudut ruangan. Sasuke kemudian menendang pistolnya sendiri, hingga terlempar ke udara dan dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Dan demi keterkejutan polisi tadi, Sasuke mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Salahkan keberuntunganmu yang jelek hari ini, _Raven Boy."_

Sekali lagi, terdengar suara tembakan yang memenuhi vila itu disertai dengan seonggok tubuh yang jatuh menghantam bumi.

**~oOo~**

_Naruto memandang pemuda di sampingnya dengan sedikit khawatir. Sikap Sasuke hari itu tidak seperti biasanya. Sedikit gelisah, bahkan dia selalu manghindari tatapan mata Naruto._

_Sasuke menyetir mobil dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak melirik Naruto yang masih tetap memperhatikannya._

Oke.. tarik napas Sasuke.. hal seperti ini harusnya bisa kamu lakukan dengan mudah..

_Dan akhirnya, setelah perjalanan dalam diam selama hampir 45 menit, Sasuke memarkirkan mobil dan mematikan mesinnya._

_"Turun, Dobe."_

_Naruto melempar tatapan bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum menuruti perintah kekasihnya. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup yang menandakan Sasuke juga turut keluar dari mobil sedannya itu._

_Pemuda pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan di hadapannya, terlihat sebuah gereja yang terbilang kecil berwarna putih. Dua jendela cokelat kayu menghiasi masing-masing sisi, dengan pintu yang juga terbuat dari kayu membatasi keduanya. Apalagi dengan halaman yang juga 'minimalis' dan ditumbuhi bunga-bunga liar namun tertata rapi, membuatnya cukup terlihat... manis._

_Otak Naruto bekerja dengan cepat. Sejauh yang dia ingat, dia maupun Sasuke bukanlah orang yang religius. Pergi ke gereja hanya sebatas pada hari natal saja. Lalu… ada angin apa yang membuat pemuda itu mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini?_

_"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke._

_Naruto bisa mendengar nada suara kekasihnya yang tidak seperti biasa. Terlalu gugup untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha._

_"Ya, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan senyuman tersungging._

_Dia menarik napas panjang._ "We need to talk."

_Sasuke berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang yang sepertinya masih menebak-nebak sebab dari perubahan sikapnya. Kedua tangannya yang putih pucat dimasukkannya ke dalam kantung jasnya. Wajahnya serius._

_"Aku... capek dengan hubungan seperti ini, Naruto. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi pemuda di hadapannya. Mata biru pemuda itu kini mulai digenangi air._

_"Mulai hari ini..." Sasuke menarik napas panjang, "aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi kekasih dari Namikaze Naruto..."_

_Mendengar hal itu, tanpa disadari olehnya, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi kecokelatan Naruto. Sasuke… memutuskan hubungan dengannya?_

_"Karena…" Sasuke mengindahkan tangisan Naruto, "aku hanya ingin menjadi suami dari Uchiha Naruto."_

_"Eh?" Tangisnya mereda, berusaha mempercayai pendengarannya._

_Sasuke kemudian berlutut di depan Naruto, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kotak beludru berisikan cincin dengan batu berwarna biru._

_"Namikaze Naruto, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

**~o~**

_"Teme~ ayo cepat! Jangan sampai aku ketinggalan pesawat…"_

_Naruto berjalan dengan cepat, menyeret kopernya yang tidak seberapa besar. Sasuke tetap saja berjalan dengan tenang, membiarkan suaminya itu berjalan di depannya._

_Ya, suaminya. Naruto kini sudah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha. Setelah lamarannya dijawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari Naruto, pemuda itu langsung menariknya ke dalam gereja yang ternyata telah diisi oleh beberapa orang sahabat dekat Naruto, juga seorang pendeta yang akhirnya menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan._

_"Sasuke... kau harus cepat menyusul, ya?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebelum pintu pemeriksaan dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memohon._

_"Hn," jawabnya singkat._

_Air muka Naruto terlihat sedikit sedih. "Padahal aku ingin agar kau segera bertemu dengan ayahku…"_

_"Kau tahu anikiku, kan? Aku tidak pernah bisa membantahnya."_

_"Ya ya.." Dia segera tersenyum. "Sasuke.. _I love you_.."_

_Naruto kemudian sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir pemuda itu. Kemudian dia berlari dan melambai ke arah Sasuke. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa orang berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Toh dia tidak menggubris mereka dan terus berjalan keluar dari bandara._

_Beberapa hari lagi, setelah 'tugas' terakhir dari Itachi, dia akan menyusul Naruto ke Konoha, kampung halaman pemuda pirang itu. Memulai kehidupan baru di sana dan melupakan kehidupan kelam yang dimilikinya sekarang ini._

_Naruto sudah mengundurkan diri dari tempatnya bekerja, begitu pula Sasuke. Dan 'pekerjaan sambilan'-nya.. _well_, __bisa dibilang berjalan dengan mulus. Itachi dengan senang hati melepasnya, namun dengan dua syarat. Pertama, membuatkannya bom C4, yang memiliki daya ledak paling besar dari semua bom yang pernah dibuatnya. Tahan goncangan dan yang terpenting susah dilacak oleh alat deteksi mana pun. Itachi tidak memberitahunya untuk apa bom itu, hanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan tahu ketika waktunya tiba. Yang kedua, mengawal pengiriman senjata ke Iwa seminggu lagi. Dan setelah itu. Sasuke bebas menjalankan hidup yang diimpikannya._

_Jadilah, karena Naruto yang tidak sabar memberitakan kabar pernikahannya, Sasuke membiarkan pemuda pirang itu pergi lebih dahulu. Tidak masalah buatnya, toh kurang dari dua minggu mereka bisa menjalani apa itu yang dinamakan '_happily ever after_.'_

_Atau begitulah yang ada di pikirannya.._

_Sasuke berjalan menuju apartmentnya dan Naruto dengan bersenandung kecil. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Malaikat kecilnya baru pergi dua jam yang lalu, dan dia sudah merindukan cengiran lebar pemuda itu._

_Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa dan mengambil remote TV. Tanpa minat dia mengubah-ubah channel TV sampai sebuah berita menarik perhatiannya._

"Berita ini baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan TA1712 dengan tujuan Konoha tiba-tiba meledak di atas perairan Laut Hitam pada pukul 11.45. Beberapa nelayan yang menyaksikan kejadian itu memberikan keterangan bahwa pesawat meledak begitu saja tanpa ada tanda-tanda kerusakan mesin. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari pesawat tersebut, diyakini seluruh penumpang dan awak pesawat meninggal dunia. Polisi menduga..."

_Pembawa berita itu masih terus berceloteh, namun Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan tak percaya menatap layar TV, mata onyxnya terbelalak._

_TA1712? Tujuan Konoha? Semua penumpang... meninggal?_

_"NARUTOO!" Sasuke berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, menghabiskan seluruh energi yang tersisa sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk di atas karpet. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memucat. Matanya memerah._

_Dan sebuah pikiran pahit menghantamnya. Bom C4 buatannya._

Aku.. yang membunuh Naruto?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Edited. Semarang, 110619.

.charlottecauchemar.


	3. Chapter 3

-GOODNIGHT, MR. REDRUM!-

For Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Story © charlottecauchemar

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. Bit OOC. Yaoi. Character Death. Alur maju mundur yang bisa bikin sakit kepala.

Chapter 3: No Future

Summary: Tidak ada lagi masa depan baginya. Dia hidup untuk kenangan, untuk semua kesalahannya di masa lalu.

* * *

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah tegap. Mantel hitamnya berkibar ditiup angin musim dingin yang tidak kenal ampun. Beberapa kelopak mawar merah yang dibawanya pun turut berterbangan.

Jalan setapak itu masih becek karena hujan lebat semalam. Awan mendung masih menggantung di langit, sama seperti susana hati orang-orang yang datang ke tempat itu. Pemakaman umum, tempat istirahat terakhir semua manusia.

Di satu sudut pemakaman, pemuda itu berhenti. Sebuah monumen kecil berdiri di hadapannya. Monumen yang dibangun untuk memperingati kematian korban meledaknya pesawat TA1712 tujuan Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu.

Mata onyxnya menyapu tulisan-tulisan kecil yang terukir di sepanjang monumen, sampai berhenti di satu nama.

Uchiha Naruto

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian berjongkok dan menyentuh sebaris nama itu dengan tangan yang sedingin es.

"Naruto..." bisiknya, "maafkan aku."

Dia meletakkan buket bunga mawarnya di samping monumen bersama dengan puluhan buket bunga lainnya. Hari itu tepat tiga tahun kecelakaan itu terjadi. Semua... karena kesalahannya.

Di bawah monumen itu, tidak ada tubuh siapa pun. Karena dari kecelakaan tersebut, tidak ada yang tersisa sama sekali. Badan pesawat sudah berubah menjadi ribuan keping-keping kecil. Apalagi manusia yang berada di dalamnya. Benar-benar... habis.

"Kalau saja aku tidak selemah ini, sekarang pasti kau masih ada di sampingku," ujarnya. Walaupun tidak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya, namun ada bias kesedihan yang terpancar dari bola mata onyx yang sudah lama mati itu. Dia kemudian berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke. Kematian Naruto bukan kesalahanmu. Tuhan yang menakdirkannya." Suara lembut seorang wanita membuatnya membalikkan badan.

Di sana, Sakura berdiri dengan balutan pakaian hitam yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, namun bibir gadis itu masih tetap menyunggingkan senyum, sama seperti yang diingat oleh Sasuke bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sakura berjalan dengan mengindahkan tatapan dingin dari Sasuke yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia berhenti tepat di tempat Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu, kemudian meletakkan salah satu buket bunga yang dibawanya.

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Suamiku meninggal seminggu yang lalu," katanya. Tangan kirinya sedikit menggoyangkan sebuah buket yang masih ada dalam gendongannya.

"Oh… lalu urusannya denganku?" tanyanya tanpa minat. Apa maksud gadis itu mengabarkan kematian suaminya? _Like I care…_

Sakura berusaha tidak terpancing oleh nada suara Sasuke yang terkesan sinis. "Dia gugur dalam tugas. Penjahat yang dikejarnya menembak mati suamiku yang bodoh itu."

"Hn."

Lalu, senyum Sakura berubah getir. "Tapi, kurasa dia bahagia. Sebelum mati, dia sempat melihat Redrum yang selama ini dikejarnya. Yah… walaupun akhirnya, tetap saja, orang itu berhasil lolos."

Sasuke masih tetap bergeming dari posisinya semula. Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih tetap membatu. Dia berhenti ketika mereka berdua sudah sejajar.

"Tuhan itu memang adil, ya? Dia mengambil milikku yang paling berharga, tapi… Dia juga memberi gantinya..." ujarnya. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke... Tuhan pasti menyediakan kebahagiaan untukmu. Kau tinggal mancarinya saja." Gadis itu melemparkan senyum terakhir sebelum pergi menuju bagian lain dari pemakaman itu.

"Untuk pendosa sepertiku... apa Tuhan juga masih ada?"

**~oOo~**

_"ITACHI! KELUAR KAU!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka satu persatu pintu yang berada di koridor rumah utama keluarga Uchiha dengan kalap. Para pengawal yang berusaha menghalangi langkahnya tidak berarti banyak bagi Uchiha termuda itu. Hanya dengan sabetan katana kesayangannya, mereka berjatuhan._

_"ITACHI!" teriaknya bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu di ujung koridor dengan debaman keras._

"Otouto… _kurasa kau terlalu berisik malam ini.." Pemuda berambut hitam lainnya duduk dengan santai di tengah ruangan. Itachi bersandar di sofa kulit dengan kaki yang menyilang. Di hadapannya terdapat meja kaca dengan dua buah sloki kosong dan sebotol anggur merah yang terkesan mahal._

_Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu dengan menyeret katananya, meninggalkan bekas goresan panjang di sepanjang koridor dan lantai ruangan._

_"Duduklah,_ Otouto… _pesta ini tidak akan dimulai jika kau masih berdiri di situ."_

_"Satu-satunya pesta yang akan terjadi hari ini hanya pesta kematianmu," desis Sasuke. "Kau membunuh Naruto!"_

_"Ckckck.. bukan aku, tapi _kau_, __Sasuke. Bom itu buatanmu. Aku hanya menaruhnya di tempat yang benar," ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda di hadapannya._

_"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya! Kenapa kau selalu membuat hidupku berantakan? Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti orang biasa, Itachi!"_

_Senyuman Itachi berubah menjadi seringaian. "Darah Uchiha selamanya terkutuk, kau harusnya tahu itu, _Otouto. _Kau yang tidak punya hati, seharusnya tidak pernah mencintai orang lain. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membuatmu sadar, mencintai orang lain hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Dan aku benar, bukan? Hanya karena bocah itu mati, kau jadi cengeng seperti ini. Kau lemah, Sasuke."_

_Dengan itu, Sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan berlari ke arah Itachi yang langsung mengeluarkan sebilah katana dari balik sofa. Adu katana antara dua orang pewaris terakhir keluarga Uchiha tidak terelakkan lagi._

_Sasuke menyerang dengan membabi buta, sedangkan Itachi hanya menghindar serangan adiknya itu, tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya. Toh dia tahu, kemampuan adiknya jika sudah terbakar amarah bukan lagi sesuatu yang bisa dihadapinya._

_Pertarungan yang awalnya seimbang itu, mulai berat sebelah ketika Itachi mulai kehabisan tenaga karena luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke seperti iblis, dia bagai tidak merasakan sakit, padahal lukanya tidak kalah banyak dari Itachi. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah membunuh pria di hadapannya, apa pun harga yang harus dibayarnya._

_Sampai akhirnya, satu sabetan terakhir dari Sasuke menyebabkan katana Itachi terlempar jauh sampai ke bawah meja. Itachi terjebak di antara dinding dan Sasuke yang siap mengambil nyawanya._

_"Kau tamat, Itachi."_

_Tidak tampak ketakutan dalam mata onyx pria itu, padahal katana Sasuke sudah siap mengoyak jantungnya. "Aku menang, Sasuke. Aku membuatmu kembali menjadi iblis yang tidak takut pada kematian. Aku berhasil..._"

_"Diam, Itachi."_

_"Kasihan bocah itu. Andai dia tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, dia pasti bahagia. Dan yang terpenting, dia pasti masih hidup dan menghirup udara bebas. Kau yang membuatnya mati, _Otouto._ Semuanya karena kesalahanmu."_

_"Kau salah!"_

_Sasuke tidak lagi mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Itachi. Dia mengangkat tubuh Itachi dan menghunuskan katananya tepat di jantung pria itu._

_"A... ku... mena... ng..." Bibir pucat pria itu masih sempat meyuarakan kemenangannya._

_"Agghh!"_

_Tidak puas dengan satu tusukan di tubuh sekarat kakaknya, Sasuke menarik katananya hanya untuk menusukkannya kembali. Berkali-kali._

_"Brengsek! Brengsek! BRENGSEK!"_

_Sasuke akhirnya membiarkan tubuh Itachi jatuh menghantam lantai._

_Pemuda itu terduduk di samping mayat kakaknya. Kata-kata terakhir pria itu masih terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya. Berulang-ulang bagai kaset rusak._

_Dia berusaha menyangkalnya. Tapi otak jeniusnya tidak bisa menerima semua itu. Dia tahu, semua yang dikatakan Itachi adalah benar._

_Kematian Naruto... karena dirinya._

**~o~**

_"Kenapa menyelamatkanku?"_

_"Karena kau belum boleh mati. Kami membutuhkan kemampuanmu."_

_Sasuke memandang pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik._

_"Kau tahu, aku baru saja menghabisi kakakku. Polisi pasti akan segera mencariku."_

_Pemuda itu menyeringai saat mendengarnya. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Rumah utama keluarga Uchiha semalam terbakar sampai habis, tidak ada yang tersisa. Bahkan mayat Uchiha Itachi."_

_"Kau... yang melakukannya?"_

_Pamuda itu menggeleng. "Itu pekerjaan Zabuza. Aku hanya memberinya perintah."_

_Sasuke berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Setelah yakin Itachi sudah tidak bernyawa, dia tidak tahu lagi ke mana kakinya melangkah. Dia sudah siap mati, mengingat luka-luka yang cukup dalam di tubuhnya. Baginya, mati bukan lagi hal yang menakutkan, kalau itu berarti bersama satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya._

_Namun rupanya Tuhan belum mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk beristirahat dengan tenang._

_Sasuke bertemu Gaara, nama pemuda di hadapannya. Dan dia membawanya ke tempat ini, ruang bawah tanah di sebuah kafe. Kemudian seorang pemuda cantik dengan rambut panjang mengobati luka-lukanya sambil terus mengomel._

_"Maafkan Haku, dia memang seperti itu. Tapi kemampuan medisnya tak bisa diragukan lagi."_

_Sasuke menarik napas panjang, berusaha menghafalkan nama-nama yang barusan disebutkan Gaara. Zabuza. Haku. Memang ada berapa orang di tempat ini?_

_"Kami Hebi, kalau kau pernah dengar. Orang-orang membayar kami untuk melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor. Intinya, kami pembunuh bayaran." Gaara mengatakannya dengan tenang, seakan sedang menceritakan dongeng pada anak kecil. "Aku, Zabuza, dan Haku hanya sebagian kecil, di luar sana masih banyak lagi. Kami jarang bertemu. Asal kau tahu, ternyata orang-orang yang membutuhkan pekerja kotor seperti kami lebih banyak dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."_

_"Pembunuh bayaran, eh?"_

_"Profesional," tambahnya. "Sebagian besar pelaku pembunuhan orang-orang penting di Oto adalah kerjaan kami," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil._

_Sasuke sedikit bergidik. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Gaara tidak sedang bercanda. Membunuh baginya hanya seperti menepuk seekor nyamuk._

_"Jadi... kau menerima tawaran kami?"_

_Mata onyxnya bertumbukan dengan mata __sea green __Gaara._

_Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilindunginya. Semua yang dicintainya sudah pergi. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang menunggunya. Dia... sudah tidak takut kehilangan lagi._

_Hatinya… sudah mati._

_Uchiha Sasuke sudah mati bersama dengan Naruto._

_"Tentu."_

_Sekarang atau pun nanti, tidak ada masa depan yang bahagia untuknya._

_Yang tersisa hanya Redrum. Iblis yang haus akan darah._

**~oOo~**

_Trak_

Sasuke mengangkat kepala dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Haku baru saja meletakkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul di depannya. Mata onyxnya menatap heran pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada campuran obat pencuci perut lagi?" tanyanya curiga.

Haku menggembungkan pipinya. "Tidak." Dia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal ketika berjalan kembali menuju Zabuza yang berada di balik _counter_. "Kalau bukan karena Zabuza yang menyuruhku untuk bersikap baik, sudah kucampur racun sekalian di minumanmu itu."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Terima kasih, gadis kecil."

"Sudah kubilang aku ini laki-laki!"

Haku sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap menyerang Sasuke kalau tangan Zabuza tidak menahannya.

Sasuke kambali tenggelam dalam kertas-kertasnya, mengamati hasil pekerjaannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya banyak yang mengganggu pikiran Uchiha terakhir itu.

Dia sedikit teledor, sampai-sampai polisi akhirnya bisa mendapatkan sebagian dari ciri-cirinya. Membunuh seorang dari mereka pada pekerjaan terakhirnya seminggu yang lalu pun tidak pernah ada dalam daftar rencananya. Padahal biasanya, hasil pekerjaan pemuda itu sangat rapi, mirip sebuah karya seni yang mengerikan.

Orang-orang dari masa lalunya pun muncul satu persatu. Mantan dosennya. Mantan sahabatnya. Bahkan polisi yang ditembaknya ternyata adalah suami dari sahabatnya itu. Ironis.

Kemudian yang terakhir, orang tua aneh yang bahkan meminta Sasuke untuk menghabisi hidupnya sendiri. Dan orang tua itu.. tahu masa lalu yang ditutupinya mati-matian. Sekarang, dia hanya tinggal menunggu 'hadiah kecil' yang dimaksudkan oleh orang itu.

"Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, Sasuke. Polisi tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu." Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Hn, kau tahu benar bukan hal itu yang aku pikirkan, Gaara."

Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula dan pindah ke kursi kosong di hadapan Sasuke.

"Bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi akan ada 'tamu spesial' untukmu."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum membiarkan Gaara sibuk dengan cangkir kopinya sendiri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, lonceng yang berada di atas pintu masuk kafe berbunyi, menandakan kedatangan seseorang selain empat penghuni tetap kafe itu.

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian a la eksekutif muda tampak di depan pintu. Rambut panjangnya terikat dengan rapi, seperti tidak ada sehelai rambut pun yang berani mencuat dari ikatan itu. Mata tanpa pupilnya memandang seisi kafe itu dengan tatapan jengah, seolah-olah tidak seharusnya orang seperti dia berada di tempat itu.

Gaara langsung berdiri dan menyambut pemuda itu, menuntunnya ke meja tempat Sasuke masih berkutat dengan keasyikannya sendiri. Zabuza kembali menyiapkan secangkir kopi, sedangkan Haku memandang semua itu dengan bosan, sesekali menguap.

"Hyuuga Neji, 28 tahun, orang kedua dalam Hyuuga Group. Apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini?" Gaara membuka suaranya lebih dulu setelah dia mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke. Neji yang duduk di depannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu benar alasanku datang kemari, Sabaku," ujarnya dengan nada tidak suka. Gaara hanya memamerkan seringainya.

"Masih ingat namaku, rupanya." Gaara mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Sasuke, dia klien barumu. 'Tamu istimewa' yang kumaksud tadi."

Sasuke melirik pada pemuda berambut panjang itu, seakan-akan menilai kelayakannya.

"Bicaralah," ujarnya akhirnya. Sebenarnya sedikit merasa heran juga, karena biasanya Gaaralah yang berurusan dengan para pelanggan, dan Sasuke tinggal menerima tugasnya.

Neji mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat besar dari tas kerjanya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Sarutobi-san memintaku untuk menyerahkan itu padamu, Uchiha," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam amplop itu. Benar yang dikatakan kakek tua itu sebelum ajalnya. Dia mengetahui semua tentangnya, tentang masa lalunya, bahkan... tentang Naruto-nya. Ternyata, jaringan informasi Sarutobi tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Untung kakek tua itu sudah mati.

"Lalu, tidak mungkin hanya ini tujuanmu kemari, kan?" tanyanya setelah membereskan semua kertas itu.

Neji menyeringai, kemudian mengeluarkan selembar amplop coklat lagi dari tasnya. "Itu, adalah tujuan utamaku datang kemari."

Sasuke membuka amplop itu, dan selembar foto meluncur dari dalamnya. Seorang gadis, dengan mata serupa milik Neji dan rambut berwarna indigo, tersenyum dari foto itu.

"Habisi dia."

Tawa yang menyeramkan terdengar dari pemuda berambut merah. "Kotor juga caramu untuk mendapatkan kedudukan utama di perusahaan, eh, Neji? Tidak pernah berubah."

Sasuke menarik selembar kertas yang tersisa di dalam amplop dan membacanya sekilas.

"Tunangannya, dengan inisial NN, sekarang memegang kendali di perusahaan. Kenapa bukan dia targetnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengacungkan kertas yang baru selesai dibacanya.

Neji mendengus. "Bocah itu tidak ada apa-apanya, dia bodoh. Lagipula, jika dia yang mati, sepupuku tersayang itu akan mencari pria lain dan menikahinya. Sama saja harus kerja dua kali. Lebih baik, cabut sampai ke akar-akarnya, bukan?"

Sasuke mengamati foto itu sejenak. Gadis yang terlihat pemalu, bukan tipikal yang bisa dibenci banyak orang sebenarnya. Hanya takdirnya sebagai penerus Hyuuga Group membuat banyak orang mengincar posisinya itu.

"Aku terima." Sasuke memasukkan foto itu ke saku mantel hitamnya. "Kapan?"

"Seminggu dari sekarang. Akan ada pesta di kantor utama Hyuuga Group, dan Hinata tidak suka menghadiri pesta. Dia sendirian di rumah saat itu," jelas Neji. "Dan kata Sarutobi-san, kau harus mengumpulkan informasi lebih lanjut terlebih dahulu tentang sepupuku itu. Sendiri. Jadi aku hanya membantumu sampai sini."

Sasuke menatap lurus ke dalam mata lavender Neji. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kebohongan darinya.

"Baiklah."

Dan seringaian Neji terkembang lebih lebar.

**~o~**

Sasuke mengencangkan mantel hitamnya. Angin sepertinya tidak berpihak pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Langit pun mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda akan menumpahkan muatannya.

Pemuda itu bersandar pada tiang listrik di samping jalan, tepat di seberang gedung kantor utama Hyuuga Group. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang tepat untuk makan siang. Dia menunggu kemunculan seorang gadis dengan mata lavender berambut indigo.

Akhirnya gadis itu menampakkan dirinya, keluar tergesa-gesa dari pintu depan sambil terus mengecek jam tangannya, sepertinya terlambat untuk sesuatu. Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di sana tanpa menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip, sampai sebuah sedan silver berhenti di depan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi. Sasuke segera menuju mobilnya sendiri yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mengikuti sedan silver yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak itu.

Sedan itu akhirnya menepi di depan sebuah restoran. Hinata segera keluar dan memasuki tempat itu dengan langkah cepat, sepertinya sudah benar-benar terlambat.

Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata. Dia mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di luar restoran itu. Beruntung, sedikit orang yang memilih tempat di luar karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Seorang pelayan menghampiri Sasuke, namun dia mengindahkannya, sehingga membuat pelayan itu menjauh sambil mengomel panjang lebar.

Hinata menjulurkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari orang yang benar. Dari informasi yang didapat Sasuke, Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama tunangannya. Dan Sasuke kini berusaha mencari tahu siapa pria malang yang akan segera kehilangan calon istrinya itu.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Hinata berubah sumringah, sepertinya sudah menemukan objek yang dimaksudnya. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

Dan tiba-tiba mata onyxnya terbelalak lebar.

Di sana, sosok yang tengah mencium kening Hinata, memeluknya, dan menuntun gadis itu ke kursi, adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah disangkanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit kecoklatan. Dan walaupun dari jauh, Sasuke yakin pemuda itu memiliki mata sebiru langit dan senyuman sehangat mentari.

Pemuda dengan inisial NN.

Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas.

Namikaze Naruto adalah tunangan dari Hyuuga Hinata.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Edited. Semarang, 110619.

.charlottecauchemar.


	4. Chapter 4

-GOODNIGHT, MR. REDRUM!-

For Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Story © charlottecauchemar

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. Bit OOC. Yaoi. Character Death. Masih dengan alur maju mundur yang bikin pusing.

Chapter 4: Lost Memories

Summary: Ingatannya terkubur begitu dalam. Membuatnya melupakan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Bisakah semua kebahagiaan itu kembali?

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk dengan tenang di samping jendela yang menghadirkan pemandangan halaman samping rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga yang saat itu bermandikan cahaya bulan. Sebuah kolam ikan dengan riak-riak kecil di permukaannya, lengkap dengan sebuah gazebo untuk beristirahat sejenak untuk melepas penat, juga rimbunan bunga mawar yang saat itu tengah mekar padahal bukan musimnya, membentuk kumpulan lautan berwarna merah. Merah… seperti darah.

Dia bergidik.

Angin yang sedikit kurang bersahabat malam itu berhasil membuat pemuda pirang itu menyerah dan menutup daun jendela kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya semula. Setelah mengganti kemeja birunya dengan piyama, dia langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang, bermaksud mengistirahatkan pikiran yang terasa disesaki oleh berbagai macam hal.

Beberapa hari terakhir, entah itu hanya khayalannya atau memang sungguh-sungguh terjadi, sepertinya ada orang yang terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Bukan, dia sama sekali tidak takut pada _stalker-_nya kali ini, justru sebaliknya. Dia merasa... ada yang melindunginya.

Pikiran bodoh.

Belum sempat pemuda itu menikmati istirahatnya, sebuah ketukan lembut di pintu kamar menginterupsi perjalanannya menuju alam mimpi.

"Masuk."

Perlahan, pintu pun terkuak dan menampilkan seorang gadis bermata lavender yang masih dalam balutan jas kerjanya.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, 'kan, Naruto-kun?" Gadis itu melangkah dan mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang _king size _itu.

Naruto menjawab dengan gelengan dan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Gadis itu menarik napas lega.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa, Hinata-chan? Ini sudah malam dan kau terlihat sangat lelah..."

Hinata tersenyum lemah.

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat bersenang-senang untuk pesta besok malam. Aku akan sibuk sejak pagi, jadi mungkin kita akan sedikit sulit bertemu."

Dia mengamati wajah tunangannya itu, berharap bisa menemukan gurat kekecewaan di sana. Tapi tidak, ekspresi wajah Naruto tidak berubah sama sekali, membuatnya kembali menelan ludah.

"Jangan cemas, Hinata-chan. Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukan, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang diharapkannya. Dia ingin agar pemuda itu memperhatikannya, seperti layaknya seorang tunangan. Tapi, dia hanya bisa berharap.

"Baiklah," ujarnya sambil bangkit dari duduk. "Kalau begitu, mimpi indah, Naruto-kun."

Dia mencium bibir pemuda itu sekilas. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, tidak ada reaksi yang diharapkannya muncul dari Naruto.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-kun," ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu. "Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Aku tahu…" ujarnya. Mata birunya menerawang jauh.

Di balik pintu, Hinata mendesah panjang. Sekali pun, Naruto belum pernah menjawab perasaannya yang satu itu. Mungkin... karena karma?

**~oOo~**

_Gadis itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk dengan gelisah di kursi di hadapannya menarik perhatiannya. Mirip, sungguh mirip dengan pemuda yang pernah mencuri hatinya ketika remaja. Hanya saja, waktu itu dia tidak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya._

_Namikaze Naruto, itu nama yang bisa diingatnya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Cinta rahasianya sejak sekolah menengah. Sayang, ayahnya mengirim dia untuk menuntut ilmu di Suna. Tapi hari ini, di ruang tunggu bandara, dia bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya._

_Dan kali ini, dia bukan gadis pemalu yang akan diam saja melihat pemuda itu pergi. Hyuuga Hinata akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya._

_"Kau Naruto, kan?"_

_Pemuda itu mendongak, mata birunya menatap bingung._

_"Mm.. kau siapa, ya?"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum. Tentu saja, pemuda itu tidak pernah tahu tentang dirinya, karena dulu dia selalu tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang. Jarang ada orang yang menyadari keberadaannya._

_"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu dari tadi. Kau kelihatannya gelisah." Gadis itu menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya._

_Sebuah senyum lemah menghampiri bibir pemuda itu. "Harusnya aku senang karena hari ini akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang tuaku setelah delapan tahun lamanya. Tapi… aku tidak bisa..."_

_"Kenapa?" Jujur, dia ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuat pemuda ceria itu terlihat begitu muram._

_"Karena ini..."_

_Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kirinya. Sebuah cincin emas bertengger manis di jarinya. Suatu pemandangan yang membuat mata Hinata terbelalak lebar._

_"Aku... tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendiri, walaupun hanya untuk dua minggu." Mata biru pemuda itu memandang jauh ke depan, seakan berusaha menangkap bayangan orang yang dimaksudnya. "Aku sudah bersama dengannya selama lima tahun. Dan dua minggu tanpa dia… belum pernah terbayangkan olehku…"_

_Mendengarnya, gadis itu menarik napas panjang. Haruskah… dia melepaskan pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya?_

_"Kalau kau mencintainya... jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri."_

_Dia tersenyum lemah. Dia tak menduga bahwa kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Apakah dia baru saja membiarkan pemuda itu pergi dari kehidupannya sekali lagi?_

_Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Nona. Harusnya... keputusan ini yang aku ambil sejak kemarin. Aku... tidak boleh ragu lagi."_

_Dia mulai berjalan menjauh, menuju pintu keluar. Sebentar kemudian berbalik dan melambai pada Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya._

_"Sampai jumpa lagi, Nona!"_

_Hinata tersenyum getir. Bodoh, dia sungguh bodoh._

_Tak mau bertingkah bodoh lebih lama lagi, gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Sepertinya… penerbangannya hari ini juga harus dibatalkan._

**~o~**

_"Bagaimana keadaannya, Tsunade-sensei?"_

_Wanita setengah abad itu memandang gadis tanpa pupil di sampingnya. Tatapannya sarat kekhawatiran._

_"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, Hinata-san. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Hanya saja..." Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya, "mungkin akan agak sedikit susah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pemuda ini masih beruntung nyawanya terselamatkan."_

_Hinata menarik napas lega. Perasaan kalutnya hilang sudah._

_Memorinya berputar cepat pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Pertemuannya lagi dengan Naruto, penerbangannya ke Iwa yang dibatalkan, sampai kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menyebabkan Naruto terluka parah. Taksi yang ditumpangi pemuda itu menabrak pembatas jalan hingga terbalik. Entah apa yang membuatnya langsung membawa pemuda itu ke rumah sakit nomor satu di Oto milik kenalannya._

_"Enghh..."_

_Sebuah erangan kecil membuat gadis itu dan Tsunade yang masih berada di ruangan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang permuda yang terbaring lemah di ranjang._

_"Naruto-kun!"_

_Hinata langsung menghampiri pemuda yang sedang mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mencegahnya untuk melukai diri sendiri lebih jauh lagi._

_"Aku... di mana?" tanyanya lemah._

_"Di rumah sakit. Kau kecelakaan ketika perjalanan pulang dari bandara. Ingat?"_

_Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng._

_"Kau... apa aku mengenalmu?"_

_"Eh?" Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya. Memang benar Naruto tidak mengenal dirinya. Tapi, Demi Tuhan, mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa hari lalu di ruang tunggu bandara. Masa Naruto sudah melupakannya?_

_Jangan-jangan…_

_"Naruto... kau ingat siapa dirimu?"_

_Wajah berhias tiga buah garis memanjang di pipi itu berubah pucat seketika._

_"Aku... siapa?"_

_Terdengar dua buah suara menahan napas._

_"Hinata-san... pemuda in.i.."_

_Hinata mengangguk pelan, tahu apa yang dimaksud dokter wanita itu._

_Naruto... kehilangan ingatannya.._

**~o~**

_"Hinata-san, Anda tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu!"_

_Wanita berjas putih, yang menandakan bahwa dia termasuk salah satu dokter rumah sakit ternama itu, mempercepat langkahnya. Mengejar seorang gadis yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar rumah sakit menuju tempat parkir._

_Ketika mencapai mobil hitam miliknya, Hinata berbalik dan menghadapi wanita itu._

_"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan, Tsunade-sensei. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar."_

_"Tapi yang Anda lakukan itu sungguh tidak benar, Hinata-san. Anda membohongi pemuda itu. Mengatakan padanya bahwa Anda adalah tunangannya saat dia hilang ingatan!"_

_Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya membuka pintu mobil dan melempar tatapan sinis pada wanita yang lebih tua itu._

_"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda, Tsunade-sensei. Tugas Anda hanya memastikan kesembuhan Naruto." Dia membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. "Lagipula.. Anda belum mau kehilangan pekerjaan Anda, bukan?"_

_Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Tsunade, Hinata langsung memacu mobilnya meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih membeku di tempatnya._

_Yang dilakukannya itu... benar, 'kan?_

_Naruto pasti akan lebih bahagia jika bersamanya. Kehidupannya terjamin. Dan lagi, dia yang menyelamatkan hidup pemuda itu, bukan orang yang memasangkan cincin pernikahan di jari Naruto. Karena itu, bukankah pantas jika dia mendapatkan imbalannya?_

_Sementara tangan kanannya terus menggenggam setir, tangan kiri gadis itu memainkan sesuatu. Sebuah cincin, lebih tepatnya. Dengan batu berwarna biru._

_Milik Naruto. Tadinya. Sebelum Hinata mengambilnya dari jari manis pemuda itu ketika tertidur tadi. Dan tentu saja… gadis itu tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya. Selamanya._

_Hinata membuka kaca mobilnya ketika berada di atas jembatan._

_"Selamat tinggal..."_

_Dan cincin itu pun meluncur ditemani pantulan cahaya bulan menuju dasar sungai yang gelap._

**~oOo~**

Hinata kembali menatap laptopnya yang masih menyala, menunggu rangkaian kata yang akan dituliskannya. Gadis itu bersandar di punggung kursi sambil menghela napas panjang.

Malam ini, dia hanya sendirian di rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga. Para pelayan tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya jika dia sudah mengurung dirinya di kamar. Bahkan Naruto sekali pun.

Naruto…

Kalau bukan karena paksaan dari gadis itu, Naruto pasti akan ngotot untuk menemaninya daripada harus menghadiri pesta di kantor pusat Hyuuga Group. Tapi, dia tidak mau itu. Hinata membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa berpikir tenang.

Mungkin... sudah saatnya dia memberitahu pemuda itu kebenarannya? Karena kalau dilanjutkan lebih lama lagi, hanya akan membuat mereka berdua sengsara.

Saat itu, tiga tahun yang lalu, Hinata dengan suksesnya membuat semua pihak untuk menutup mulut atas peristiwa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Nama pemuda itu tidak pernah tercantum dalam daftar korban kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, tapi ada pada korban meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat TA1712. Dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Yah... hanya satu hal yang tidak mungkin sebenarnya. Hati milik seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Lalu... bagaimana nasib gadis yang kehilangan suaminya itu? Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya.

Hei, tapi itu bukan murni kesalahannya, 'kan? Kalau Tuhan tidak memberinya kesempatan seperti itu, dia pasti sudah melepaskan pemuda itu.

…begitukah?

Gadis itu berdiri kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya yang terlanjur kaku karena duduk di tempat yang sama selama berjam-jam. Tanpa mematikan laptopnya, dia berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar dan duduk di bingkainya.

Selama beberapa saat, gadis itu tidak menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya, kesunyian yang lebih pekat dari seharusnya membuatnya tersadar. Ke mana para panjaga?

Ada yang aneh.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya menginterupsi pemikiran Hinata. Bukankah dia sudah bilang pada para pelayan untuk tidak mengganggunya malam ini?

"Masuk," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari halaman samping, masih berusaha mencari penjaga yang seharusnya berjaga malam itu.

Didengarnya suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup lagi dengan perlahan.

"Selamat malam, Nona."

Suara laki-laki, berat, tanpa ekspresi dengan nada yang datar membuat gadis itu berbalik. Di sana, di balik bayang-bayang, berdiri sesosok tubuh dengan perawakan tinggi dibalut mantel hitam yang menatapnya dengan mata onyx yang berkilat-kilat penuh kemarahan.

"Kau… siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, sepertinya puas dengan reaksi yang didapatkannya.

"Sebut saja... malaikat pencabut nyawamu…"

**~o~**

Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Begitu mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kabur dari pesta, pemuda itu langsung bergegas menuju rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Perasaannya mengatakan hal yang buruk sedang –atau akan- terjadi. Dan sayangnya, perasaannya itu jarang sekali salah.

Begitu memasuki gerbang depan mansion besar itu, bau anyir yang sangat kuat menyambutnya. Bau yang dulu amat lekat padanya. Tapi... dulu itu kapan? Otaknya tidak mau bekerja sama. Kepalanya mulai terasa berputar.

Tanpa menoleh kiri-kanan lagi, takut menemukan hal-hal yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, pemuda itu langsung menuju ke lantai dua. Ke ruangan kerja milik Hinata.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Tiga ketukan dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Aneh. Hinata selalu berada di ruang kerjanya hingga lewat tengah malam.

"Hinata-chan, kau masih ada di dalam?"

Hening. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menari-nari di kepalanya.

Dengan menarik napas panjang, pemuda itu mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya dan memutar kenop pintu tembaga itu.

"Hinata-ch.. HINATA!" Teriakannya memecah keheningan yang tercipta sedari tadi.

Di depan matanya, Hinata duduk bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela. Pemandangan yang biasa sebenarnya, andai saja kepala gadis itu tidak terletak di atas pangkuannya sendiri. Mata tanpa pupilnya masih terbuka lebar, terbelalak ngeri. Darah masih mengucur dari tempat di mana seharusnya kepala Hinata berada.

Dan sepertinya Naruto tahu apa penyebab semua itu.

Di hadapan tubuh Hinata yang sudah tidak bernyawa, berdiri sesosok pemuda yang memunggunginya. Mantel hitamnya menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh pemuda itu, dan hanya memperlihatkan sedikit kulit putih pucat yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Lalu.. katana dengan baluran darah yang masih menguarkan bau anyir darah yang sangat kentara di tangan kanannya.

Orang ini…

"Br… brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya. Matanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan ke mana pun selain tubuh Hinata.

"Pendosa... harus mati."

Mata biru pemuda itu terus mengamati belakang kepala pemuda di hadapannya. Suara itu... rasanya ia pernah dengar. Di mana?

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

"Lupa padaku?"

Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit, membiarkan Naruto melihat wajahnya dari samping.

Naruto memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Percuma, terlalu gelap di ruangan itu. Lampu yang menyala hanya lampu di meja kerja Hinata. Naruto hanya berhasil melihat mata pemuda itu. Berwarna merah dengan tanda koma di sekelilingnya. Tapi... penuh dengan kerinduan?

Naruto mundur selangkah. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia tidak ingin mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Tidak ingin mengetahui kenyataan terburuk yang mungkin akan didapatkannya. Ada ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dari dalam dirinya.

"U... uwah!"

Dan dengan itu, Naruto berlari keluar ruangan dengan membabi buta. Ketakutannya membuat pemuda itu tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi. Yang ada dalam otaknya, yang langsung dituruti oleh saraf motoriknya, adalah menjauh dari tempat itu. Tepatnya, dari pemuda itu.

Dia terus berlari. Dalam sekelebatan, dia bisa melihat apa yang dari tadi menyebabkan bau anyir di seluruh ruangan. Dan itu membuat perutnya bertambah mual. Bahkan hingga sampai di luar gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuuga pun, dia belum merasa cukup.

Dia tidak berhenti, justru langkahnya bertambah kencang mengayun. Sampai suara klakson sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju pun tak digubrisnya. Mobil itu terus melaju kencang, tak bisa menguasai kecepatan. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa berdiri pasrah ketika mobil itu menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

o—oOo—o

**Time skip. A week later.**

"Redrum…"

Sasuke menatap ke dalam mata _sea green _pemilik suara itu. Kewaspadaannya meningkat, mendengar pemuda itu memanggil dengan _code name-_nya, hal yang sangat jarang untuk seorang Gaara.

Tangan pemuda berambut merah itu mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mengambil tempat di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu dengan bicara hal basa-basi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sungguh teledor. Aku biasanya tidak pernah bicara seperti ini, tapi... kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi… Polisi mulai mencium jejak kita…"

"Aku bukan seorang idiot, Gaara. Dan kau tahu..." Sasuke menyeringai, "… aku tidak peduli."

"Sudah kuduga.." Gaara menghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak akan pernah dipusingkan dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Jawaban pemuda itu hanya membuat seringaian Sasuke bertambah lebar.

"Jadi... kau akhirnya membiarkan dia hidup?"

Sasuke mendengus dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di punggung kursi. "Itu bukan urusanmu, 'kan?"

"Urusanku kalau itu menyangkut pekerjaan kita. Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Apartemen di dekat rumah keluarga Hyuuga."

"Apa kata dokter tentang ingatannya?"

"Mereka tidak mau memberitahuku."

"Kau masih akan mengejarnya dan membuatnya ingat padamu?"

"Dia milikku. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti."

"Jadi itu alasannya kau membawa dia ke rumah sakit ketika..."

"Kau sudah selesai menginterogasiku?"

Gaara bersidekap, tidak suka Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ada urusan…"

Sasuke hampir bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika suara Gaara kembali menginterupsinya.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan tugas baru untukmu."

"Berikan saja pada orang lain."

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kafe.

"Tugas ini masih ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Gaara dengan menyipitkan matanya. Kali ini, seringaian Gaara yang terkembang.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Edited. Semarang, 110619.

.charlottecauchemar.


	5. Chapter 5

-GOODNIGHT, MR. REDRUM!-

For Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Story © charlottecauchemar

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. Bit OOC. Yaoi. Character Death. Alur maju mundur yang bisa bikin sakit kepala.

Chapter 5: Black Day

Summary: Definisi 'happy ending' berbeda bagi setiap orang. Dan bagi mereka berdua, akhir seperti inilah yang bisa diharapkan.

* * *

Wanita pirang setengah abad itu tersenyum kecil menyaksikan pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah mengaduk teh di dalam teko dengan kelewat bersemangat. Bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang asing di telinga wanita itu. Tetapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Kali ini, dia hanya ingin membiarkan pemuda itu bahagia.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, _Baa-chan_. Kau membuatku takut, tahu." Pemuda itu menyuarakan protes ketika merasakan pandangan yang tak kunjung lepas dari dirinya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Tsunade tidak mengoreksi 'panggilan sayang' yang dilontarkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, Naruto," ujarnya pada pemuda itu, "... 'dia' mau datang, ya?"

Perkataannya itu sukses membuat wajah kecokelatan Naruto bersemu merah. Gerakan tangannya sedikit kacau sehingga beberapa tetes air teh terjatuh di atas taplak putih yang menjadi alasnya.

"Si… siapa?"

Tsunade menyeringai, tahu persis bahwa Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksudnya.

"Pemuda berambut hitam itu. Siapa namanya?" Tsunade berpikir sebentar. "Ah, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Kali ini, hampir saja Naruto menumpahkan air yang sedang dituangkannya ke dalam cangkir berwarna senada dengan teko tehnya.

"Jadi... tebakanku benar, ya?"

Naruto hanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah matang yang sudah menyebar dengan luas ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Tapi mata Tsunade tak luput menangkap sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir pemuda itu.

Memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya menggoda pemuda itu sebentar, Tsunade meraih cangkir yang disodorkan padanya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyeruput cairan di dalamnya.

Setelah diwarnai kesunyian selama beberapa saat, Tsunade kembali buka suara.

"Lalu... kau akan beritahu dia hari ini?"

Naruto terlihat ragu sejenak. Diletakkannya cangkir teh yang sudah berkurang setengah isinya.

"Aku… tidak yakin, _Baa-chan_.."

Tsunade menarik napas panjang sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Naruto… kau mau membuatnya menunggu sampai kapan? Kurasa tiga tahun dengan pikiran bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi sudah cukup membuatnya tersiksa."

"Tapi…" Naruto memainkan jemari tangannya, "... apa dia masih mau menerimaku?"

"Naruto…" Tsunade berdiri kemudian memeluk pemuda itu, "aku yang melihatnya sendiri begitu panik ketika membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak akan seyakin ini jika aku tidak melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Naruto memejamkan mata birunya, berusaha berpikir dengan jernih.

'Dia' memang akan datang hari ini. 'Dia' yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan membawa dirinya ke rumah sakit ketika sebuah mobil tidak sengaja 'menyenggol'-nya di malam itu. Malam yang akan selalu jadi mimpi buruknya.

Dari yang dikatakan para polisi kepadanya, jelas sekali pelaku pembantaian terhadap Hinata adalah orang yang sedang mereka cari selama ini. Redrum. Sebuah kartu berwarna hitam bertuliskan '_Blue Rose was dead' _ditemukan di samping mayat gadis itu.

Redrum. Pemuda bermata merah dengan tanda aneh seperti koma di sekelilingnya. Sayang, Naruto tidak sempat melihat jelas bagaimana rupa pemuda itu.

Tapi, kali ini dia harus bersyukur pada pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. Tanpanya, Naruto tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Kecelakaan itu membuat kepalanya terbentur sangat keras. Dan saat terbangun tiga hari kemudian di rumah sakit, seperti ada seseorang yang memainkan film yang terus diputar ulang di kepalanya.

Dan tentu saja, sebuah nama bersama dengan siluet seseorang yang langsung membuat kerja jantungnya bertambah cepat dua kali lipat.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Senpainya, rivalnya, sahabatnya, kekasihnya dan… suaminya. Wajahnya kembali memerah ketika mengingat hal itu.

Apalagi dengan kehadiran Tsunade yang merasa bersalah sudah membantu Hinata 'memanipulasi' ingatannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu dengan senang hati mengatakan semua hal yang diketahuinya tentang Naruto, menurut informasi yang pernah didengarnya dari Hinata. Dan Naruto sangat bersyukur atas hal itu.

Bukan, bukannya dia tidak bersedih akan kematian 'tunangan'-nya. Hanya saja... karma berlaku untuk setiap orang, bukan?

Maka dari itu, segera setelah Tsunade memperbolehkannya keluar dari rumah sakit, pemuda pirang itu segera mundur dari jabatannya di Hyuuga Group sekaligus angkat kaki dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah apartemen mungil yang cukup nyaman tidak jauh dari rumah sebelumnya kini menjadi tempat pemuda itu tinggal.

Dan, oh… tentu saja. 'Dia' belum tahu kabar gembira ini. Uchiha Sasuke belum tahu bahwa Namikaze... er, Uchiha Naruto mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

"Baiklah…" Akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, pemuda itu berbicara. Bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Akan kukatakan padanya."

Tsunade mengekor kelakuan Naruto, sudut-sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik membentuk senyuman seraya menghembuskan napas lega.

"_Well, brat.._" Wanita pirang itu berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan mengambil jas putih yang terletak di atas kursi. "Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu."

"Eh... kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya sambil berusaha bangkit dari kursi meja makan, namun tangan Tsunade menahannya agar tetap di tempat.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan banyak bergerak, Naruto. Secepat apapun kemampuan penyembuhanmu, tapi tetap saja kakimu itu perlu diistirahatkan atau kau harus memakai kruk itu lebih lama lagi."

Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah kruk yang tersandar dengan rapi di samping meja makan. Kaki kanannya memang belum sembuh benar sehabis kecelakaan itu.

"Lagipula... kau tidak mau kencanmu dengan bocah Uchiha itu digangggu olehku, 'kan?"

"_BAA-CHANNN_!"

Tsunade tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan pemuda itu. Sebelum pergi, dia masih sempat mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dan memberikan 'ciuman keberuntungan' di keningnya.

Tanpa berbalik lagi, wanita itu lalu keluar dari dapur menuju pintu depan. Sebelum menutup pintu, dia masih sempat melirik ke dalam ruangan untuk melihat Naruto yang tengah membereskan sisa minumannya tadi.

Wanita itu menarik napas panjang, kemudian berjalan di koridor penghubung sambil membenahi jas putih khas dokter di tangannya. Setengah perjalanan menuju pintu keluar, akhirnya dia melihat sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya sambil menenteng sebuah tas… gitar? Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah seorang musisi.

"Uchiha-san." Dia mengangguk kecil ketika sampai di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Hn." Jawaban yang sudah bisa diduga dari seorang Uchiha.

Dan ketika melewati pemuda itu, Tsunade merasakan hidungnya berjengit. Bau pemuda itu… dia kenal bau itu. Bau yang sangat familiar baginya yang seorang dokter.

Bau darah.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, membuang semua pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai bermain di kepalanya. Sasuke pasti bisa membuat Naruto bahagia. Mereka berdua pantas mendapatkannya.

Begitu sampai di luar gedung, dokter wanita itu menyadari bahwa angin mulai berhembus kencang, meniupkan hawa dingin yang tidak bersahabat. Langit mulai menggelap, bahkan titik-titik air mulai menerpa tubuhnya.

Dia berlari kecil menuju sedan putihnya di sudut parkiran. Setelah menyamankan diri di jok kulitnya, dia segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Satu hal yang terlewatkan olehnya. Segerombolan burung gagak hitam yang berkumpul di atap gedung. Pertanda yang dibawa kawanan itu tidak pernah baik. Hanya ada satu hal.

Kematian.

**~o~**

"Ya, sebentar."

Dengan langkah tertatih karena belum terlalu terbiasa menggunakan kruk, Naruto terburu-buru menuju pintu depan ketika mendengar adanya ketukan dari sana. Dia tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sejak lama.

"Uchiha-san, silakan masuk," ujarnya ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Mata onyx pemuda itu mengamati Naruto yang berada di depannya, menunjukkan jalan menuju dapur apartemennya. Naruto mengenakan kaos orange cerah dengan jeans hitam, benar-benar khas pemuda itu. Sekilas terlihat bias rindu di mata onyxnya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar keinginan dia memeluk pemuda itu sekarang juga.

Dia tak menyangka, Naruto akan melihatnya melakukan 'pembalasan dendam' terhadap calon kepala keluarga Hyuuga dua minggu yang lalu. Untungnya, cahaya yang tidak mencukupi kebutuhan retina untuk merefleksikan benda membuatnya tidak terlihat jelas. Terbukti dengan masih bebasnya Sasuke berkeliaran ke manapun dia mau. Dan kemudian, kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Padahal dia bisa saja meninggalkan pemuda itu mati di jalan, sebagai hukuman karena meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun. Toh akhirnya dia tetap membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, dengan resiko akan banyak orang yang melihat sosoknya.

Dan sekarang dia bersyukur telah mengambil keputusan yang benar. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat wajah ceria Naruto.

Dia ingin melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, walaupun untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ya, terakhir. Karena hari ini, dia akan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa..." tanya Sasuke, "... Namikaze-san?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan susah payah mengucapkan kata terakhir. Panggilan seperti itu tidak pernah digunakan olehnya kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

Mata onyx hitamnya tak luput menangkap semburat kemerahan di pipi kecokelatan pemuda itu. Wajahnya tertunduk. Kalau tidak mengingat situasinya sekarang, Sasuke pasti sudah menarik pemuda itu ke pelukannya dan menciuminya terus menerus.

"Ada..." Pemuda berambut pirang itu susah payah menelan ludah. "... yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hn."

Kemudian tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Sasuke sibuk menyesap _black coffee_-nya sedangkan Naruto berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hampir lewat lima belas menit sejak jam di ruang makan itu berbunyi tujuh kali, menandakan malam sudah mulai tiba. Namun masih tetap tidak ada suara yang keluar dari dua anak manusia di dalam ruangan itu.

Hujan mulai bertambah lebat, kali ini menumpahkan muatannya tanpa ampun. Suasana di luar lebih gelap dari yang seharusnya. Sesekali gemuruh halilintar pun terdengar.

"Kalau memang tidak ada hal yang penting, lebih baik aku…"

"Jangan!" Naruto segera menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak beranjak dari kursi di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya memandang tangan pemuda itu di pergelangannya, kemudian menatap ke dalam bola mata biru Naruto.

Menyadari tindakannya, Naruto segera kambali ke posisinya semula. "Maaf..."

Oh… betapa Sasuke ingin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hn." Dan pemuda itu duduk kembali.

"Ano... Uchiha-san…" Naruto memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mengenai yang waktu itu..."

"Hn?"

"… terima kasih, ya…"

"Hn."

"Uchiha-san..." Suara pemuda itu mulai terdengar kesal, namun Sasuke mengindahkannya dengan terus memutar-mutar cangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Hn?"

"_Damn it, _Teme! Bisakah kau menjawab selain dengan 'hn'-mu itu?"

Rasanya Naruto ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke meja saat itu juga ketika menyadari kesalahannya. Ini kesempatannya untuk memberitahukan kabar gambira kepada Sasuke, dan yang keluar dari mulutnya malah cacian terlebih dulu? _Yeah.. _langkah awal yang bagus untuk meminta maaf, Naruto.

"Tadi kau memanggilku..."

"Ma... maaf, aku nggak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu," potongnya. "Aku..."

Nafas naruto sepertinya langsung berhenti ketika Sasuke memutar kursinya dan duduk menghadap ke arahnya.

Bola mata biru itu menyusuri wajah putih pucat di hadapannya. Masih tetap seperti yang diingatnya, tak ada yang berubah. Rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya... oh, Naruto sungguh ingin menyentuh semua itu lagi.

Ketika mengamati wajah Sasuke, Naruto menangkap hal tak biasa di sana. Di bawah telinga kiri Sasuke terdapat sebuah noda berwarna merah yang mulai menghitam. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto menjulurkan kemudian menyapukan tangannya ke noda itu.

Kental, seperti... darah?

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip, menunggu reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kau terluka… Sasu-... Uchiha-san?" ujarnya dengan suara lemah.

Jawaban yang didapatkannya hanya berupa sebuah kekeh kecil.

"Itu bukan darahku." Tangan Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan Naruto yang masih tercenung di hadapannya.

"Huh?" Otak Naruto berputar cepat. Kalau bukan darah Sasuke, lalu milik siapa?

Mata birunya kembali menyusuri tempat di mana noda tadi itu berada. Memang tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali. Kulit porselen pemuda berambut hitam itu masih sempurna tanpa cela.

Mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang sekarang, Naruto segera menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke dan beranjak menggapai kruknya. Dia kemudian menuju ke tempat cuci piring untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makan siangnya tadi.

"Kudengar... kau sempat melihat orang yang membunuh tunanganmu. Kau ingat bagaimana rupanya?" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memecah kesunyian yang tercipta selama beberapa menit.

Naruto hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkuk dalam genggamannya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin lagi mengingat segala hal yang terjadi pada malam itu. Mata tanpa pupil Hinata yang menatapnya dengan kekosongan, bibirnya yang meneriakkan ketakutan, darah yang menggenang, bau amis yang...

Naruto bergidik.

Bau amis yang sama dengan yang barusan diciumnya menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke dari balik pundaknya. Sasuke masih sibuk menyesap sisa kopi dalam cangkirnya, sepertinya tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik napas panjang. Dia ingin sekali segera memberitahu Sasuke bahwa dia ingat segalanya. Pertemuan mereka, ciuman mereka, malam-malam yang mereka lewati bersama, masa depan yang selalu mereka impikan, pernikahan yang seperti mimpi, pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai dokter dan…

Mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna.

… assasin.

Astaga... kenapa hal sepenting itu baru diingatnya sekarang? Mungkin karena itu adalah kenangan yang ingin dilupakannya?

Lagipula, tak ada bedanya dia ingat sekarang ataupun nanti. Dia sudah bertekad dalam hati sejak dulu. Siapapun Sasuke, dia tetap orang brengsek yang akan selalu dicintainya.

"Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya, saat itu sangat gelap. Tapi... ada satu hal yang aku yakin tidak akan salah. Orang itu.. matanya berwarna merah seperti..." Naruto menelan ludah, "… darah." _Tapi dia terlihat sangat kesepian dan rindu akan sesuatu, _lanjutnya dalam hati.

Naruto masih melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan persis seperti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke dan Redrum adalah orang yang sama.

"Kalau misalnya…" Sasuke memberikan jeda, "... orang itu muncul di hadapanmu saat ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Yah… bagaimanapun juga, dia yang membuatmu tidak bisa mendapatkan keinginanmu menjadi kepala dari keluarga Hyuuga."

"Aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan kepada seorang kriminal. Menyerahkannya kepada pihak yang berwajib dan membiarkan mereka menentukan hukuman yang pantas bagi orang itu," jawabnya tenang, masih belum membalikkan badannya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Tidak ada hal-hal semacam 'aku akan membalaskan dendam tunanganku' atau 'aku akan membunuhnya', huh?"

"Konyol." Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengeringkan tangan dengan lap yang tergantung di sana.

Mereka kembali terdiam, masing-masing dengan perdebatan dalam dunianya sendiri. Naruto dengan kebimbangannya, Sasuke dengan rencananya.

_Oke, Naruto. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

"Sasuke, aku…"

"Naruto, berbaliklah." Suara yang rendah dan terkesan dingin. Bukan perintah, nadanya sedikit memohon.

Refleks, Naruto mengikuti permintaan itu. Mata birunya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tertunduk. Rambut hitamnya menutupi wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi aku pernah memberitahumu rahasia besar tentang keluargaku. Kenapa mereka begitu disegani dan ditakuti." Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya semula. "Karena ini. Karena mata yang mereka sebut 'keajaiban' ini..."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah tampannya tidak berubah, hanya saja di tempat seharusnya terdapat sepasang bola mata onyx yang seakan menyedot semua perhatian kepadanya telah menghilang tergantikan dengan warna merah dengan tiga bentuk koma yang melingkarinya. Penuh dengan kesepian dan kerinduan. Sama seperti…

"Re... redrum?"

Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto mempererat genggaman pada kruk yang sedang digunakannya hingga kepalannya terlihat memutih. "Sasuke… kau..."

"Sasuke... Redrum… yang manapun sama, Naruto. Keduanya tetap aku."

"Bo... bohong..."

Ya, ini semua pasti cuma sebuah kebohongan. Sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti akan memunculkan seringai khasnya dan meneriakkan 'April Mop!'. Dia ingin percaya hal itu, tapi logikanya tidak mengijinkannya untuk membumbungkan harapan kosongnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tapi... kenapa...? Lalu Hinata..."

Sasuke terkekeh. Tidak ada tawa renyah yang dulu biasanya meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Gadis malang. Aku sebenarnya tidak punya dendam apapun padanya. Kalau mau… kau salahkan saja kakak sepupunya yang licik itu. Menyuruh orang lain untuk membersihkan penganggu, sedangkan dia sendiri berakting dengan cerdasnya menangisi kematian orang yang secara tidak langsung dibunuhnya."

Naruto tak mempu berkata apa-apa lagi. Bukan hanya Sasuke, bahkan Neji yang dianggapnya selama ini sangat menyayangi Hinata ternyata malah menjadi dalang di balik drama mengerikan ini.

"Tapi karma memang selalu berlaku, Naruto, seperti kataku dulu." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya dan mengambil tas gitar yang terlupakan di kaki meja. Direbahkannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja makan. Naruto hanya mampu memandangi aktifitas itu tanpa bersuara. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan katana yang masih berlumuran darah. Bau amis yang diciumnya tadi semakin kuat, membuat Naruto berbalik badan dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya di wastafel.

Sasuke mengangkat katana di tangannya hati-hati, memastikan Naruto melihat benda itu. Ketika menyaksikan Naruto menguras isi perutnya, Sasuke tersenyum miris.

_Lihat Sasuke, apa lagi yang telah kau lakukan sampai membuat malaikat itu menderita?_

"Adik perempuan gadis itu datang ke tempatku seminggu yang lalu. Kau tahu apa permintaannya? Menghabisi Hyuuga Neji." Lanjutnya seakan-akan tidak terganggu dengan Naruto yang masih terus memuntahkan makan siangnya. "Dan itulah yang kulakukan sebelum kunjunganku ke tempatmu ini."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bayangan Neji yang meregang nyawa di hadapannya masih bisa tergambar dengan jelas. Ketika dia sudah melaksanakan tugasnya, maka berakhir pula kontraknya dengan sang penyewa jasa. Dan begitu ada penyewa jasa yang lain, tidak menutup kemungkinan penyewa jasa sebelumnya malah akan menjadi target berikutnya. Begitulah yang terjadi dengan Neji. Hyuuga Hanabi memintanya menghabisi nyawa pemuda itu demi membalaskan dendam kakak perempuannya.

"Kau.. bukan Sasuke..." Tiba-tiba suara Naruto terdengar. Punggungnya masih menghadap pemuda itu. "Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Dan Sasuke yang kukenal tidakakan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya!"

Naruto masih belum berbalik. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Dia tak percaya. Tak ingin percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, walaupun dia tahu hatinya menangis. Tapi tidak… ia tidak ingin menyakiti pemuda dengan senyuman matahari itu lagi. Diletakannya kembali katana itu di tempatnya semula.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang kau kenal sudah mati tiga tahun yang lalu. Bersama dengan kematian kekasihnya, Uchiha Naruto…"

"Tapi aku Naruto! Uchiha Naruto!" potong Naruto. Dia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati sebuah pistol mengarah tepat ke jantungnya.

"… dan sekarang, tugasku selanjutnya adalah menghabisi Namikaze Naruto," lanjut pemuda itu seakan tidak mendengar bantahan Naruto.

Naruto bergetar, mempererat pegangannya pada meja wastafel di belakangnya. Kruknya sudah lama terjatuh karena keterkejutannya.

_Ini... hanya mimpi... kumohon..._

Sasuke melihatnya dengan menahan seluruh gemuruh dalam hatinya. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan pistol itu di tempatnya semula. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Pemuda itu lalu merogoh sesuatu dari kantung mantel hitam yang digunakannya.

Sebuah kartu hitam. Dengan gambar tengkorak putih di depannya.

"Ini tidak akan sakit, Naruto. Aku hanya akan menekan pelatuk ini dan… selesai.." ujarnya tenang. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah perlahan mendekati Naruto.

_Ini akhirnya, Naruto..._

Butiran kristal bening meluncur dengan mulus di pipi kecokelatan Naruto. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga dia merasakan rasa asin di lidahnya. Darah dan air matanya bercampur.

Mimpi buruk ini... harus segera berhenti!

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Dia... tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke tersesat dalam dunianya sendiri lebih jauh lagi.

Tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai di balik punggungnya, menyusuri meja di balik tubuhnya, menggenggam sebuah benda yang dia tahu selalu berada di sana.

"Selamat tinggal… Naruto..."

Sasuke mengangkat pistolnya, kali ini terarah tepat ke pelipis Naruto. Jari telunjuknya bersiap menekan pelatuk.

Tanpa disangkanya, Naruto maju menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, rasa sakit yang amat sangat menerpa tubuhnya. Cairan hangat membasahi mantel hitamnya, tepat di bagian jantung seharusnya berada. Dia melihat ke bawah.

Sebuah pisau menancap di dadanya.

Naruto mundur selangkah, matanya terbelalak lebar. Ngeri akan tindakan gila yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Menusuk jantung Sasuke.

"Naru… to..." Dan perlahan, tubuh Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah. Segaris senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Terima... kasih..."

Seakan baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Naruto langsung berlutut di samping tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak! Sasuke… maaf! Maafkan aku… bukan seperti ini yang..."

Kartu hitam terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Kali ini bukan gambar tengkorak putih di sisi depan yang menyambut penglihatannya. Tapi sebuah tulisan yang membuat perasaannya makin tidak karuan.

_Redrum was Dead._

Tak percaya dengan mata yang mungkin mengkhianatinya, pemuda itu meraih pistol yang terjatuh dari genggaman Sasuke dan langsung menjatuhkannya ketika firasatnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Di tempat seharusnya ada enam selongsong peluru… dia tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Hanya udara kosong.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sasuke..." tanyanya dengan suara lemah. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara napas pemuda yang kini tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati itu semakin melemah.

"Sudah jelas, Dobe… aku… akan mati..." Sasuke menutup matanya, tidak mau melihat air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari mata indah itu.

"Tapi…"

"… dan yang boleh mencabut nyawaku… hanya kamu..."

Tangan pucatnya berusaha mati-matian meraih pipi Naruto, mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"... karena kamu juga yang pernah memberikanku kehidupan..."

"Jangan bicara bodoh, Teme!" Kali ini, Naruto tidak berusaha menahan air matanya lagi, dibiarkannya mengalir dengan deras. Suaranya berubah serak. "Kau harus hidup! Kita… kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal lagi, mengulang semuanya lagi... Kumohon... bertahanlah..."

Lengan tan itu meraih tubuh Sasuke yang mulai terbujur kaku. Disandarkannya kepala berambut hitam itu di dadanya.

Sasuke tidak melakukan banyak. Dia menikmati saat itu. Kali terakhirnya dalam pelukan pemuda pirang yang amat dicintainya.

"... kita bisa membuat masa depan yang baru… kita... kita..." suara pemuda itu makin tersendat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak ada lagi... kita, Naruto... hanya ada kamu…"

Naruto tak bisa membantah lagi. Dengan suara napas Sasuke yang tinggal satu-satu dan darah yang semakin banyak merembes di lubang yang kini berada di dadanya, dia tahu, dia tak bisa berharap lebih dari ini.

"Maaf... maaf, Sasuke... maaf..."

"Dobe, berhenti menangis... kau membuat kepalaku pusing…" Sasuke masih sempat menambahkan seringai di bibirnya. Dia tahu, waktunya tidak banyak lagi.

"Ini… gara-gara aku…"

"Berhenti... kumohon... jangan menangis..."

Naruto menatap wajah tampan yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah memohon. Tapi saat ini...

Maka dia pun tersenyum. Dan sang Uchiha membalas senyumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto… dulu... sekarang... juga nanti..." Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha menyimpan senyuman terakhir sang malaikat dalam ingatannya. "Aku ngantuk... biarkan aku tidur..."

Tangisan Naruto hampir pecah lagi ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

"… dan saat aku bangun nanti, aku ingin wajah tersenyummu yang menyambutku..."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dan perlahan, suara napas Sasuke menghilang sama sekali. Tidak ada gerakan dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Naruto memeluk jasad Sasuke erat sambil menangis tanpa suara.

"_Goodnight, Sasuke... sleep tight..."_

Dan sebuah ciuman selamat malam mendarat di bibir yang mulai membiru itu.

.

.

Tuhan itu adil, bukan?  
.

Selalu ada karma bagi para pendosa

.

Aku, kamu, dia, kita.. sama

.

Selamat malam, selamat malam

.

.

-OWARI(?)-

* * *

Edited. Semarang, 110619.

.charlottecauchemar.


	6. Epilog

-GOODNIGHT, MR. REDRUM!-

For Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Story © charlottecauchemar

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. Bit OOC. Yaoi. Character Death. Pengulangan kata yang sedikit terlihat monoton.

Epilogue

Summary: Diiringi lantunan requiem sebagai pengganti lagu nina bobo, maka berakhirlah dongeng pengantar tidur abadi mereka. Selamat malam, semuanya.. _Have a nice dream.._

* * *

Bangunan bercat putih itu terlihat seperti rumah sakit kebanyakan, selain kenyataan bahwa beberapa orang yang memakai baju pasien terlihat sedang tertawa-tawa sendiri. Tapi memang rumah sakit itu memiliki pasien-pasien dengan masalah yang lebih kompleks. Tubuh mereka sehat, namun tidak begitu dengan jiwanya.

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Oto. Itu tulisan yang terpampang di atas gerbang masuk rumah sakit.

Dan saat ini, di salah satu kamar bangunan berlantai enam itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang duduk terdiam di tepi kasurnya sambil menatap kekosongan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, seolah dijahit untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mata birunya yang seindah langit pagi kini mulai meredup tergantikan dengan warna abu-abu yang kusam. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya pun semakin jelas terlihat. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuhnya kehilangan berat badan.

Seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya mengintip dari balik kaca pintu ruangan serba putih itu.

"Tsunade-shishou.. apa Naruto-kun bisa sembuh?"

Tsunade menghadap gadis bermata hijau itu dengan tatapan sedih, sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Sejak dia dibawa ke sini sebulan yang lalu, keadaannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemajuan. Dia belum berbicara sepatah katapun, bahkan sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan dari kami. Sepertinya kematian Sasuke merupakan pukulan berat baginya," jelasnya panjang lebar. Wanita itu memberikan lirikan terakhir pada pemuda di dalam kamar sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda itu terpaku di depan pintu.

Kematian Sasuke sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu dan Naruto masih sering terbangun sambil berteriak tanpa suara karena mimpi buruknya setiap malam. Dia menangis, menyesali kelemahannya yang tidak bisa melindungi hal terakhir yang bisa dia lindungi. Bahkan yang lebih buruknya lagi, dialah yang menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi kekasihnya itu.

Polisi menemukannya di ruang makan apartemennya segera setelah mendapati mayat Hyuuga Neji di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Di sana tertulis alamat yang menunjukkan keberadaan Redrum yang sebenarnya. Dan mereka memang menemukan pembunuh bayaran itu. Tapi dia sudah terbujur kaku dalam pelukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Butuh waktu berjam-jam hingga akhirnya Naruto mau melepaskan jasad pemuda itu untuk diautopsi.

Dan ketika dia ditanyai tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya, Naruto hanya bungkam. Tubuhnya memang berada di sana, tapi ruh yang mengisinya berkelana mencari belahan hatinya. Dan polisi memutuskan jiwa Naruto agak sedikit bermasalah sehingga mereka mengirimnya ke tempat ini.

Sakura membetulkan lipatan pada jas dokternya. Mulai hari ini, dia bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa ini untuk membantu proses penyembuhan Naruto, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin benar. Perutnya mulai tampak membesar, memperlihatkan dengan jelas harta berharga yang ditinggalkan suaminya tercinta.

Dia membuka dan menutup pintu besi itu dengan perlahan. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat Naruto yang sama sekali acuh terhadap kehadirannya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan adanya tambahan berat di kasurnya, tapi kemudian kembali diam seribu bahasa. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya pemuda itu masih mempunyai refleks akan hadirnya seseorang.

"Naruto-kun… aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Sahabatmu waktu di universitas dulu. Kau ingat?"

Naruto bergeming.

Senyum pahit mewarnai wajah cantik Sakura.

"Naruto-kun..." Tangannya meraih telapak tangan Naruto yang berada di atas pangkuannya dan membelainya perlahan. Persis perlakuan seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

Akhirnya mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa jam. Sakura terus berbicara mengenai dirinya, Naruto, dan Sasuke ketika mereka masih kuliah dulu. Bahkan dia sempat menaruh tangan Naruto di atas perutnya untuk membuatnya merasakan gerakan yang berasal dari kehidupan baru di dalamnya.

Naruto masih tetap tidak memberikan respon. Sakura hanya bisa berharap paling tidak pemuda itu mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Aku hanya mencoba menolong, Naruto. Aku tahu ini berat, tapi… kau masih punya aku yang akan selalu membantumu."

Merasa sudah cukup untuk hari itu, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sa... Sakura…"

Langkah Sakura terhenti di tengah ruangan. Barusan… suara itu...

"Ya Tuhan… kau bicara, Naruto?" Sakura langsung berbalik dan berlutut di depan pemuda itu. Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Aku harus memberitahu Tsunade-shishou, dia pasti..."

Sebuah genggaman lemah di pergelangannya menyadarkan Sakura dari euphoria sejenaknya.

"Ini... rahasia kita..." Suara Naruto terdengar sedikit kering dan serak. "… tidak bisa percaya... siapapun..."

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Jadi itu alasannya mengapa dia bungkam selama sebulan penuh dan membuatnya terpenjara di kamar rumah sakit jiwa. Hanya karena dia tidak percaya orang lain lagi.

"Naruto... aku akan membantumu. Karena itu, biarkan Tsunade-shishou…"

"Kalau kau... memang ingin membantuku… kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu dengan… Sasuke..."

Hati Sakura rasanya terkoyak mendengar kalimat itu. Apa Naruto lupa kalau Sasuke menghembuskan napas terakhir dalam pelukannya?

"Naruto..." Dia menghela napas panjang. "… Sasuke… dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dia sudah pergi…"

Naruto menggeleng dengan lemah. "Sasuke cuma tidur, dia yang bilang begitu padaku. Katanya... kalau dia bangun... aku harus tersenyum untuknya…"

Dan tangis Sakura langsung pecah seketika. Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih pemuda itu erat. Bibirnya tak henti membisikkan nama Tuhan. Hatinya hancur. Melihat sahabatnya begitu rapuh... dia tidak sanggup.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sakura merasa dia hampir mencapai batasnya. Naruto semakin kurus. Tubuh yang seperti hanya dibungkus tulang itu akan mudah diserang penyakit.

Sejauh yang Sakura tahu, Naruto hanya mau berbicara dengan dirinya saja. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Sakura mengerti jika Naruto tidak mau orang lain tahu. Tapi... Demi Tuhan! Sampai kapan Naruto mau membiarkan dirinya terkurung di balik tembok putih ini?

"Sakura... kau mau aku bahagia, bukan?"

"Naruto... kumohon… kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati demi 'kebahagiaan' yang kau bilang itu."

Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. Bola mata biru itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Semua yang ada di tubuh Naruto meneriakkan kematian. Bahkan mata yang dulu penuh dengan kehidupan itu.

"Sasuke… tadi malam datang… dia bilang, dia akan selalu menungguku..."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bahkan setelah kematiannya pun Naruto masih bergantung pada pemuda itu.

Melihat tidak ada respon positif dari Sakura, Naruto menuntun tubuhnya untuk turun ke lantai, kemudian bersiap mengambil posisi bersujud. Sakura yang melihat hal ini segera menarik Naruto ke atas kakinya sendiri.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Aku akan lakukan apapun... untuk membuatmu mengijinkan aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apapun, Sakura... Walaupun harus merendahkan diriku seperti seekor anjing di hadapanmu."

Sakura tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Naruto... dia amat menyayangi pemuda itu seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan kalau bisa, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya. Tapi kalau satu-satunya cara membuat pemuda itu bahagia adalah dengan membiarkannya menjemput malaikat mautnya sendiri…?

Sakura mendesah kemudian segera mendudukkan Naruto kembali di tepi tempat tidurnya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Bola mata Naruto mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

Setelah membuka pintu, tanpa berbalik gadis itu berucap, "Sepertinya... aku kehilangan kunci kamar ini. Jadi... kamar ini tidak akan bisa terkunci untuk sementara waktu… bahkan pada malam hari." Kemudian dia menutupnya dengan perlahan.

Di balik pintu, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Dari sudut matanya terlihat butiran kristal yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Akhirnya... dia membiarkan Naruto mendapatkan 'kebahagiaan' yang dia cari.

Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu penuh dengan keceriaan.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!"

**~o~**

Sekali lagi, Naruto memandang halaman samping rumah sakit yang berada sejauh 6 lantai di bawah kakinya. Pemuda itu berdiri di tepi atap rumah sakit pada malam hari.

Dengan bantuan Sakura, Naruto bisa meloloskan diri dari kamarnya dengan sangat mudah. Akhirnya... impiannya akan segera tercapai.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dipikirkan Sasuke tentang dirinya kalau dia sungguh-sungguh melakukan hal ini. Sepertinya julukan 'Dobe' akan tercantum sebagai gelar resminya.

"Lihat Sasuke... bintangnya indah, ya?"

"_Tak pernah seindah kamu, Naruto."_

"Gombal..." Naruto terkekeh kecil.

Naruto kembali melangkah, hingga kini jaraknya dengan tepi atap hanya beberapa milimeter saja. Dengan sedikit hembusan angin yang agak kencang, tubuhnya pasti akan sukses menghantam tanah di bawah sana. Yah... memang itu yang diinginkannya, bukan?

Naruto memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati angin yang memainkan rambut pirangnya. Ketika dia membukanya kembali, sesosok tubuh sudah menunggunya di seberang sana. Berdiri di tengah udara dengan angkuhnya.

"_Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Usuratonkachi."_

Naruto tersenyum. Dia sadar bahwa semua itu, sosok itu, suara itu, hanya khayalannya semata. Dan Naruto tidak bisa selamanya hidup dalam khayalan. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk mencari 'kenyataannya'.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kaki kanannya perlahan, berusaha menginjak lantai imajinasi yang dibayangkannya berada di udara kosong di hadapannya. Dan setelah itu, semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

Tubuhnya meluncur, tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi. Cepat dan semakin cepat. Dan sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah, Naruto mengukir senyuman terindah di bibirnya. Senyuman terindah hanya untuk kekasih hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."_

**~o~**

Sakura menatap nisan dengan tanah yang masih merah di hadapannya. Sesosok tubuh telah menjadi penghuni tetap liang itu. Nama Uchiha Naruto terpampang di nisan putih yang sederhana.

Tak ada upacara pemakaman layaknya seorang Uchiha. Pemakaman itu hanya dihadiri beberapa staff rumah sakit, termasuk Sakura dan Tsunade. Sungguh sangat biasa. Tapi Sakura tahu, tubuh yang telah terbaring di dalam sana bukanlah sosok yang biasa. Biarlah keistimewaan Naruto selalu hidup dalam hatinya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke nisan di samping milik Naruto. Sedikit terlihat kotor karena tak ada yang berziarah ke situ. Padahal nisan itu baru dipasang sekitar dua bulan sebelumnya. Mata _sea green_-nya menyapu nama yang tertera di sana.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan segala macam usaha keras yang dilakukan olehnya dan Tsunade, polisi membiarkan agar tubuh Uchiha 'Redrum' Sasuke dikuburkan di makam milik rumah sakit Oto. Dan sesuai dengan impian Naruto, mereka berdua dikuburkan berdampingan.

Pemakaman sudah bertambah sepi. Para staff sudah kembali ke tempatnya, termasuk Tsunade dengan sebotol sake di tangan. Selain itu, butir-butir air mulai menerpa orang-orang yang masih nekat berada di luar ruangan tanpa penutup.

Sakura meletakkan dua buah mawar di masing-masing nisan. Dia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Selamat tidur, kalian berdua…" Lalu dia menghadap nisan di sebelah kanan. "Berbahagialah, Naruto…"

Diiringi tetesan air yang semakin lama semakin besar menerpanya, Sakura meninggalkan pemakaman itu dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, dua buah sosok yang kasat mata terlihat mengamati prosesi pemakaman itu dari awal hingga menghilangnya siluet Sakura di balik hujan yang semakin deras. Sepasang berwarna hitam, sedangkan yang lain berwarna biru langit.

"Ternyata mengerikan, ya, melihat pemakamanmu sendiri…" gumam pemilik mata sapphire itu.

"Hn, Dobe. Tumben kau punya pemikiran cerdas seperti itu." Sang pemilik mata onyx menampilkan seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Sang mata sapphire meleletkan lidahnya. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, Teme?"

"Karena itu aku memanggilmu Dobe."

Sang mata sapphire berusaha memukul sang mata onyx dengan kepalan tangannya. Namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan pemuda satunya yang langsung menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang bisa meremukkan tulang.

"Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu untuk bisa memelukmu seperti ini lagi, Naruto…"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu tersenyum. "Itu kata lain untuk 'aku merindukanmu', kalau begitu?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Begitulah."

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, dia menyerang bibir pemuda dalam pelukannya itu. Perlu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya dia melepaskannya kembali.

"Dasar... manusia ataupun arwah kau tetap mesum, Teme…"

Dalam suara rendah, Sasuke berbisik, "Dengan begini, kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau tanpa ada gangguan, 'kan?"

Naruto tersenyum. Tapi secepat munculnya, secepat itu pula senyumannya luntur. Alisnya bertautan, kelihatan sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku sedang berpikir..."

"Otakmu itu bukan buat berpikir, Dobe."

"... menurutmu, setelah ini aku masih bisa makan ramen, tidak?"

Sasuke tertawa, tawa renyah yang dirindukan telinga pemuda pirang itu.

"Secepatnya, Naruto... saat kita bereinkarnasi. Aku janji akan menraktir sebanyak yang kau mau…"

"Memangnya kau yakin kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan mencari sampai aku menemukanmu."

Dan Naruto kembali tersenyum, kali ini melempar dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke lebih dalam. Mungkin... di kehidupan selanjutnya, mereka berdua akan lebih beruntung. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, sambil menunggu mereka bisa tetap bersama. Bersatu hingga waktu yang tidak diketahui…

"Jadi menurutmu... kira-kira di dunia arwah ada yang menjual ramen tidak, ya?"

"Dobe."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Teme!"

... sambil terus membuat kenangan-kenangan indah untuk membayar waktu yang telah mereka lewatkan sebelumnya.

Tak ada penyesalan di hati keduanya. Apalagi pemuda pirang itu. Karena dia telah pulang ke tempat seharusnya berada.

Kembali dalam pelukan sang Uchiha.

Ke 'rumah'nya

-OWARI-

* * *

And I'm planning to write the spin off of this story as well: _Have A Nice Die _and _1000 Lives._

Anyone interested?

* * *

Edited. Semarang, 110619.

.charlottecauchemar.


End file.
